New Beginning
by Rainstorm-Mosspath
Summary: 2 generations after the time of the great jorney and the cats who made it, the clans are still going strong. But there is a new clan; SnowClan, the clan of lost warriors. they may not live with the oters, but their futures are entwined...
1. Alliances

**Mosspath:** here you, go, I said I would, this is now set after the next chapter, soz, dnt read too thoroughly as this might result in the plot if the story, sorry, but I really have been slaving away on this and just want to get it posted.

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Runningstar: Smoky grey tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy**

Swiftail: Light tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**

Flowerpool: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

**Warriors**

Redsky: Reddy brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Lightheart: Light tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice:Longpaw

Brightail: Pale brown she-cat with light tail and green eyes.

Apprentice: Bravepaw

Lionpelt: Golden tabby with amber eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Wildheart: dark tabby she-cat with green eyes

Swiftclaw: light tabby with blue eyes

Shadeclaw: Dark she-cat with amber eyes. Bravepaw's Mother

**Apprentices**

Skypaw: Goldish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Bravepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Rainpaw: long furred silver she-cat with tabby markings round face and blue eyes

Mosskit: brown she-cat with patchy tail and white belly and brown/ gold eyes

Longpaw: long furred white and ginger tom

Larkpaw: brown tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes

**Queens**

Rockshadow: Dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes (expecting kits soon)

Dapplethorn: dappled golden she-cat with flecked amber green eyes. Expecting kits,

**Elders**

Rainclaw: Grey tabby tom with green eyes

Mossmask: Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes.

Tangleface: Tabby tom with shredded face (dog accident)

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Swallowstar: Sleek black she-cat with green eyes and white belly.

**Deputy**

Cloudfoot: small cream coloured tom with blue eyes and white feet,

**Medicine** **cat**

Bluetail: tabby she-cat with blue eyes and pal underbelly and feet

**Warriors**

Blossomtail: Light tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Apprentice: Pinepaw

Leaftail: grey tom with green eyes.

Tinyfoot: small tortoiseshell tom with small feet and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Barkpaw

Berryeyes: ginger tom with amber eyes

Mudface: brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Rockleg: dark grey tom with grey/ blue eyes

**Queens**

Cherryeyes: creamy tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting kits

Sparrowfoot: tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Kits: Rubykit: ginger she-kit with blue eyes, Hollykit: dark tabby she-kit with green eyes, Stonekit: grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Grassfoot: black tom with green eyes

Flowernose: Light tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Scarstar: brown tabby tom with amber eyes and scar across his nose

**Deputy**

Mousefoot: mousy brown she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat**

Frostfoot: white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

**Warriors**

Grassclaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Nightears: dark tabby she-cat with dark eyes

Foxfoot: ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Lavenderpaw

Toadbelly: light tabby tom with green/brown eyes

Roseheart: tortoiseshell she-cat with white feet and flecked green eyes

Apprentice: Lightpaw

**Queens**

Twilightcloud: dark golden she-cat with black paws and amber eyes. Kits: Shadowkit: dark brown tom with dark eyes, Poppykit: tortoiseshell she-cat green eyes

Mossheart: brown tabby she-cat with green flecked eyes. Kits: Silverkit: silver she-kit with green eyes

**Elders**

Oakfoot: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

No-tail: Grey tailless tom (lost it in battle) with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

Streamstar: silver she-cat with blue and green flecked eyes

**Deputy**

Rowanshoot: warrior black tom with one brown paw and green eyes (very very

bight green)

Apprentice: Tallpaw

**Medicine cat**

Skyheart: creamy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Longfoot: tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Fuzzyfoot: long furred ginger tom with amber eyes

Heatherclaw: purple eyed she-cat with short light tabby fur

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Stormsong: grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Wingfoot: white she-cat (Chado, she's expecting 2 have kits)

Friskyfoot: white with brown splodges on (long)ears and down back dark amber eyes

**Queens**

Ambercry: golden she-cat blue eyes, kits: Goldkit:golden she-kit with amber eyes, Stormkit: light grey tom with green eyes, Flightkit: white she-kit with blue eyes, Frostkit: white tom with amber

Tawnyflower: queen tawny she-cat green eyes 2 kits: Fernkit pale grey she green eyes Rootkit: brown tom with green eyes

**Elders**

Thornheart: black tom with gold eyes

Halfear: small grey she-cat with shredded left ear


	2. a quick authors note

A quick authors note

**Mosspath: if you have any good ideas for names please will you tell us in a review because we need more for Riverclan and Shadowclan and also tell us the description and position in the clan!!**

**Rainstorm: yes it would be a real help!! But ummm make sure they're not to cheesy or anything like that!**

**Mosspath: Rainstorm! Don't be rude!**

**Rainstorm: I wasn't being rude I was simply telling them…**

**Mosspath: well don't!**

**Rainstorm: if you don't have anything nice to say keep your mouth shut!!**

**Mosspath: why you!!!!**

**Rainstorm: (leaps at Mosspath)**

**(Poplet appears) **

**Poplet: hey hey stop it!!**

**Mosspath: Tigerstar!!**

**Rainstorm: hisssssssssss!!!!**

**Poplet: stop stop! Sorry people please read on**


	3. prologue

Book 1

Prologue

The new, new prophecy

Mosskit snuggled down in the nest, nosing down next to her sister, Stealthkit. It had been a cold and blustery day, normal weather in SnowClan territory, and none of the kits wanted to end up like Mosskit's brother, dying of greencough. So, as soon as the first signs of night came, moss-grown and her sister ran back into the nursery and snuggled down close to their resting mother, Starshine. Mosskit nestled down further, and let her dreams flood back towards her.

Ever since Icekit had died, Mosskit had wanted to become a medicine cat, but unfortunately, so did Stealthkit, and Mosskit new how much this would mean for both of them. The apprenticeship ceremony was to be held less than a moon away, and both kits wanted to prove themselves worthy to Whitepelt, the medicine cat of SnowClan. But Mosskit new how desperately her sister wanted to become the medicine cat, and often dreamt that somehow they both became Whitepelt's apprentices,or maybe, she became a member of the clans that lived far away by a lake, and became their medicine cat. But every night, the dream changed slightly, and it all ended up happily.

That night, Mosskit's dream changed completely. She had just journeyed far across SnowClan territory with her sister for a herb and where about to be praised by Whitepelt, when she heard an odd voice. It seemed to stir something in her memory, and for a moment thought is Stealthpath talking to herself. But then her view changed. She was sitting in the middle of the camp, surrounded by unknown cats, suddenly she recognized Icekit, and then Blackear, and old elder who had died a moon ago. This must be StarClan! Mosskit realized, and she frantically started combing herself and trying to smarten herself up in front of the group of highly respected cats. All around her, she heard faint purrs, until Icekit stepped up and greeted her.

A bold and powerful looking white tom stepped up and licked Mosskit.

'I am Snowstar, once leader and the founder of SnowClan, that's right, I am your fathers father. You are here to receive a message. You must work out what it means and then take action. The fate of SnowClan depends on what you do.' another cat stepped up, this time a pale coloured tabby she-cat with green eyes stepped up, and Mosskit recognized her as the old medicine cat.

'3 became 2, now 2 must become 1. 1 must leave sorrow, but make a new life.'

A prophecy, the bemused kit thought.

'What does this mean!?' Mosskit purred. But as quickly as the dream came, it began to fade, and as it did, Mosskit slowly woke up...

licking herself down, Mosskit thought hard about the dream. What did it mean, what was going to happen, was it even real. What was worse, Mosskit didn't know what to do. For a while, she thought of asking Whitepelt, but no, that would make him suspicious and worried, meaning that soon so would be the rest of the clan. What a bout her littermate, they always told each other everything, but that might make Stealthkit jealous, it might make her give up her dream of becoming medicine cat if she knew her littermate had dreams before her. So, Mosskit decided she would think it through herself.


	4. chapter 1, a sorrowful birth

**Rainstorm and Mosspath: here, sorry we forgot to put the disclaimer**

**We are not Erin Hunters and don't own warriors.**

**And here's windclan alliances, well main cats, rest to come soon. Sorry, we're in a hurry**

Leader;

Runningstar: smoky grey tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Swiftail: light tabby tom

Medicine cat:

Flowerpool: pretty tortoise shell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Redsky

Swiftclaw

Lionpelt

Brightail

Lightheart

Chapter 1

The sorrowful birth

5 moons earlier in the windclan nursery a brown tabby queen with a damaged paw was struggling to bring a new life into the friend who had recently had kits of her own sat by her encouragiing the young que en with gentle coverd the body growing ever more frequent then ending as a little kit took its first breath and its mother took her last and on that out going breath she whispered:"rainkit remeber me you will be great I wish you to be rainstorm the rainstar honor me please remember" her last words were ever so faint as she prophosised her wishes for first and last kit and then she was mixted with mud as the puonding rain broke through the nursery roof washing away the last traces of life in scarfoots friend,shadeclaw started wailing in greif both for the lost life and for a newborn kit that would never know her the storm ruined the perfect fluffy silver pelt of the little she-cat scarfoots friend decided to name her after her mothers last started wailing loudly for milk and shadeclaw gently put to her belly along with her own 2 day old kit drank hungrily and soon fell asleep her fluffy paws tucked under her chest. She didnt stir as the clan leader drawn by the wails eneterd the nursery

"Scarfoot died."

The hoarse whisper came from shadeclaw and the leader Runningstar jumped

"No! She was such a strong young c at!"He protested

"I know im shocked aswell." Shadeclaw murmured

"Her poor kit never to know life" the leader rumbled

"Actually I have the little kit here!" the leader was startled

"Have you thought of any names?"He asked

"No, not I, before she died scarfoot said rainkit remember me so I presumed she was to be called rainkit."

"Oh… that is so very sad the poor kit never to know her mother."

"Yes. Now if I were you unless you wish all your queens and kits to die of greencough then I would organise some warriors to patch this hole made by the storm!"Sounding slightly exasperated with her leader she shooed him/her out

"You know" the leader meowed to a bemused warrior called lionpelt "she may not be leader but she defiantly could be!"

**a/****n. what did you think?**

**Mosspath: sorry it was sooo short, I didn't write this one.**

**Rainstorm:uh! Well thanks but it looked a lot longer when I first wrote it! Such a sad tale poor me!**

**Mosspath: you, sad! Well, yeah, you sad, but your story isn't the only sad one as they'll find out.**

**Rainstorm: Yeah yeah , well don't spoil it for the readers will you!**

**Mosspath: anyway, next chapter to come soon with a few more reviews please!**

**Rainstorm: that didn't really make sense you know-**

**Mosspath: Whatever! Next chapter soonish**


	5. chapter 2, the dream

Mosspath: Back to my story now! You can probably tell by the length. (sends Rainstorm evil eye)

Poplet: finally, the next chapter!

Rainstorm & Mosspath: How did you get here!?

Chapter 2

The dream

When she woke up, it was just before sunrise, and if it had been half a moon earlier, Mosskit would have gone back to sleep, but ever since Icekit died, Mosskit and Stealthkit went to help whitepelt. This meant getting up as the sun began to rise up over the camp. The camp was a large sort of ice cave covered in snow, except from the top where the sun shone through the ice roof. The camp had 6 sort of convenient caves where the cats slept. 2 of them were larger than the others. The largest cave was Froststar's, the leader. The other, slightly smaller one was Whitepelt's. Mosskit gently nudged Stealthkit, waking her up so that they could go to the medicine cats den.

Back in the SnowClan camp, Stealthkit had been slow to get up, so Mosskit padded ahead into the medicine cat den. It smelt of many different herbs, that she would hopefully learn to recognize. She could already recognize the strong sour smell of dock, and the sweet scent of a flower she could never remember the name of. But she knew she would have to do better if she wanted to become Whitepelts apprentice. As she entered she realized that Whitepelts wasn't alone. Inside was Froststar, talking to Whitepelt. So Mosskit stepped out and let them talk, it looked like their conversation was nearly finished. She sat outside patiently, not listening to a word until she suddenly heard Whitepelt pelt saying something familiar.

'... I'm sure, her exact words were, '3 became 2, now 2 must become 1. 1 must leave sorrow, but make a new life.''

'what could it mean?'

'I really don't know, but, erm. I had an idea. You know that your son Icekit died, well, before you had 3 kits, but then, when he died, you only had 2, I think it might have something to do with that' Whitepelts stumbled over the words, as no-one liked to talk about what happened, especially in front of Froststar.

'you mean, you think. I'd better keep a close eye on them.' and Froststar padded out of the medicine cat den.

That morning, as Mosskit helped in the fragrant den with her sister, she was very quiet. She was sure that Whitepelt must have been right, and that something was going to happen to her or Stealthkit, and it wasn't going to be good. But nevertheless, Mosskit worked happily, but in a world of her own.

After Mosskit and her sister had finished with Whitepelt, they headed for the fresh kill pile. They took a small mouse to share, and nibbled on it delicately. Mosskit, usually being quite a big eater, only ate a tiny bit, as she was still concentrating hard on the prophecy. She was very close with her sister, and Stealthkit knew immediately that something was wrong, but knew that it would upset her sister even more to talk about it. So, Stealthkit became to groom Mosskit, and Mosskit did the same. As they did, they began to fall asleep as it was warm under the thinest part of the roof, which was were the 2 were resting.

As Mosskit rested, she dreamt again. This time of wind whipping against her face, and gales blowing against her fur, she was flying, but she knew she was quite safe. And then came a sight that took the kits breath away. The snow began to disappear, and only rough grey rock lay below her, which soon turned into springy grass, and eventually, among the grass lay sprigs of purple plant, which Mosskit thought thought must be some kind of plant. Suddenly she rose higher, and the springy grass with the purple plant stretched out far, but when it ended, like a glittering jewel, was a large bright lake with an island in the to one side.

Her eyes snapped open, and Mosskit jumped up, disturbing her sister who hissed to herself in annoyance.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"Stealthkit said.

Mosskit stopped and turned back to talk to her sister.'sorry, I was going to the elders, I was wandering if they could tell us a story.'

'That's ok, but I might as well, come along, some of the stories are good.'

so the 2 kits padded to the elders den. It was a spacious but cosy den, which smelt of fresh moss and feathers, as the apprentices had to clean out the elders den everyday. Only 2 cats lived in the den, as Fuzzybelly had died 2 moons ago. Mosskit burst in first, closely followed by Stealthkit.

'slow down there, you 2.' said Cleareye, a half blind ginger she-cat with 2 pale blue shiny eyes.

'sorry,' the kits murmured, 'I was wandering if you could tell us a story, the one about tha lake, and 4 clans of cats.' it was only Mosskit how spoke the last bit, as Stealthkit was only following along.

And so, the elders told the cats of how 4 clans named WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan lived by the lake. And every moon, they came together on an island in the lake, where they shared stories and told news under the truce of the full moon. They then told the kits about how like they did, under the half moon, the medicine cats gathered together to share tongues with StarClan. But their StarClan was different. It was of their ancestors. The elders then told them about the different territories and how the cats hunted and lived. But Mosskit was only really interested about the part to do with WindClan. Once the elders had finished talking about WindClan Mosskit wasn't really listening, but her mind was set, she new what she had to do. She would bring Stealthkit, and make it look like an accident, and yes, of course it would leave sorrow, but the StarClan cat said it was a matter of life and death.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Mosspath: now that's my chapter, you can tell 'cos its longer.**

**Rainstorm: uh! Thanks**

**Mosspath: that ok!**

**Rainstorm: So please review and we'll post the next chapter. At least, mm, 3 I'd say!**


	6. chapter 3, mosskit's final message

**Rainstorm: ok, this is my chapter, a short one.**

**Mosspath: we've already written most of our chapters, so you'll need to wait for us until we get to the stories we haven't written yet for us to take up your advice.**

**Rainstorm: sorry, but we've already got to chapter 10, but I hope you enjoy these ones still, so here you are!!**

chapter 3  
Mosskit's final message

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"But what about the clan code?"

"Honestly if your really stealthy, Stealthkit then you'll be able to creep out!"

"I still don't think its safe what about when Greypelt's kit was carried by an eagle away from SnowClan territory?"

"for StarClan's sake!!do you really think an eagle would bother both of us!?"

"Well no,but…"

"Exactly!"

"Mosskit! Oh fine ill come but on your pelt be it!"

Mosskit purred contentedly" I knew you would come!"

"Come on quickly then if were going!"

"Right off we go sheer adventure!" Mosskit bounded silently through the snow Stealthkit quickly padded after her unwilling to loose sight of her one remaining littermate. the quickly made their way between the trees till they came to an open stretch. Mosskit leaped joyously into the drifts of bunched up snow but suddenly she disappeared under the snow as she jumped into a drift to big for her and Stealthkit yowled loudly and plunged after her. "Mosskit don't worry I'm coming!"

purrs of laughter erupted from the hole Mosskit had made and suddenly a snowy furry missile hit Stealthkit from behind and she whipped round to see Mosskit laughter in her golden eyes.

"How did you do that I mean you went under the snow!"Stealthkit was staring wildly at Mosskit.

"Your not the only one that's stealthy!!"she purred"and look no eagles!"

but five seconds after she had spoken a yellow talon reached down from the sky and plucked her from the ground.

"MOSSKIT!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Mosskit was being carried away by an eagle away from her home and she was yowling a goodbye

"Goodbye Stealthkit!I know in my heart ill see you again! Full fill your dreams!be a medicine cat ill be proud of!"

"NO MOSSKIT!!!"

"BE A MEDICINE CAT GOODBYE STEALTHKIT SAY GOODBYE TO OUR MOTHER!"

"I WILL ,I LOVE YOU!! GOODLUCK!"

"GOODLUCK STEALTHKIT! GOODBYE,I LOVE YOU TO I LOVE---"

But she never managed to say what she was going to she was out of hearing distance and her sobbing yowls were to far gone.

"No Mosskit Nooo!"wailing like the little lost kit that she was and she raced back to camp she burst int0 the clearing but didn't tell them the hole story. "she, she disappeared into the snow and was gone, and the last word she ever said to me was love and ill treasure that forever."and then she subsided into meaningless wailing and sobs and yowls of sorrow Stealthkit was gently led away by the tale by her mother into the nursery. But Stealthkit new that it was best to not yet tell them the whole truth, that would have to wait.

**a/n what do you think, please review!**

**Mosspath: yeah, like it says, please review, the more the quicker well send the next chapters and stuff... are you listening to me Rainstorm.**

**Rainstorm: yeah whatever she said.(on computer)**

**Mosspath: this is your chapter you know? Anyway, please review**

**Rainstorm: sorry, just checking out the reviews, and adding some so that we add more.**

**Mosspath: gosh, you are so... huff, impatient. Just 'cos of that your waiting till tomorrow. Sorry everyone! Blame Rainstorm!**

**Rainstorm: Yeah, what she said. (on computer adding reviews!)**

**Mosspath: exactly!...**


	7. chapter 4, The finding

Chapter 4 the finding

"come on !it'll be fun!"

"well what about the warrior code?"

"honestly bravekit your not brave if you wont even come with me I mean what'll you do in battle!?"

"But Rainkit that's different!"

"How is it different?" a little fluffy grey kit was staring challengingly into the eyes of a tortoiseshell female this was the kit that had come so tragically into the world the kit who had never none her mother and was now trying to persuade her best friend bravekit to break the rules.

"I…oh well" bravekit still couldn't break away from that penetrating blue gaze.

"I knew you would say that!!!" rainkit purred happily nudging her friend on the flank

"Lets go quickly then we're spotted." bravekit sounded slightly impatient with her bouncy friend she started to speak but rainkit had already raced away through their secret exit in the nursery wall and was standing on the bridge of the hill. Bravekit finally caught up with her across the ridge while rainkit was hopping from paw to paw waiting.

"Hurry up I want to catch a rabbit!

"Yeh, right it's the _WARRIORS_ who catch the rabbits!" bravekit sounded scornful

"Why are you so miserable?" without waiting for an answer rainkit was off again racing down the as only windclan cats can towards the thunderclan border. Rainkit plundged into the bushes and suddenly she snarled "who in starclan are you and what are you doing here?"

Mosspath: well you really like short chapters don't you!!??

Rainstorm: hey! you can't blame me!

Mosspath: I can!!

Rainstorm: well maybe but all the chapters look longer when you put them on word!!

Mosspath: typical!! But yes this is chapter two and whom do you think is there mysterious visitor???? Well read on Mac duff!!

Rainstorm: yeh and also we wont do any more until it is reviewed!!


	8. chapter5 windclan

**Mosspath: sorry, but Rainstorm kinda posted the last chapter, though it wasn't chapter 5, it was 4, now here's chapter 5.**

**Rainstorm: (wailing) I'm sorry I had a momentary blip where my brain failed**

**Mosspath: (disbelieving) momentarily?! I thought it was like that all the time**

Chapter 5

Windclan

Mosskit lay trembling in the springy grass, staring into the savage blue eyes of a grey she-kit. With the grey kit was a tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes, looking precariously around.

"What are you doing in our territory?!" the grey kit snarled again. Mosskit turned her head away as spit flew away as the kit hissed.

"I-I-"Mosskit stammered. Plucking up some bravery, Bravekit stepped forward,

"Rainkit, don't be so harsh!"

Rainkit sighed,

"But there's an intruder on our territory, Bravekit. I don't really care if they're a kit!

"But the warrior code says that we're meant to help any kit, no matter where they're from!"

"Erm, are you from WindClan?" Mosskit purred faintly. The 2 squabbling kits looked up confused, as they almost forgot about the little intruder.

"Err yes, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Bravekit purred back a lot kinder than her friend.

"Mosskit, erm, StarClan told me told leave my clan and come here, I think" the last part was said to herself. Mosskit thought back to her encounter with StarClan, and her dream of being carried away by an eagle, her view of the open moors with the fragrant purple flowers, and the glittering jewel like lake beyond. This must be the right place. Surely they want me to be in WindClan. Suddenly doubts came into her head, what if Stealthkit was meant to leave not her, or if Whitepelts interpretation had been completely wrong. Thoughts and memories of SnowClan filled her mind, and her nose began to run slightly and Mosskit sniffed. Rainkit and Bravekit began to feel sorry for the lost kit and the tortoiseshell kit stepped forward for and began to groom Mosskit.

"Well, we'd better take you back to the camp then." Mosskit was surprised to hear that it was Rainkit who was speaking. "But Of course, we can't let Runningstar or anyone else sees you. Shadeclaw will understand Of course and though..."

Of course, Mosskit thought, there's the mischievous twist.

"Come on, lets go. But you'd better disguise your scent,. Maybe roll in a patch of heather." Bravekit suggested.

"I no, I could roll in some snow." Mosskit put in, but then realized how silly the comment was. Seeing the bare snow less ground made her sad, and she missed the gales and howl of the wind, the softness and the crunch of the snow. "Err, what's heather? No, seriously!" Mosskit added after seeing the shocked and surprised looks on the cats' faces. Hmm, thought Mosskit, if I don't know what heather is, all the herbs are probably different. For StarClan's sake, how am I meant to become medicine cat?

Suddenly another thought came into her head their StarClan was probably different, if they had one. And, what if their medicine cat already had an apprentice. Or maybe their ways were completely different. But then she realized that StarClan wouldn't have sent her all this way if there ways were completely different, would they? The 2 WindClan cats led the way back to the camp, and Mosskit took in all the surroundings, and was shocked at how open the surroundings were, and also how the view was so clear. No snow streaming down, half blinding you. But still, the kit looked around everywhere trying to memorise the territory. Rainkit looked back.

"Are you ok? Sorry about earlier."

"That's ok."

Mosskit had rolled in a large sweet smelling patch of heather, and large clumps of purple flower clung to her thick, soft but short pelt. The sun flowed down, and she began to tire and get very hot and soon noticed how much thinner the kits and their pelts were. Although Rainkit's pelt was long, it was thinner than mosskit's short thick fur. The two lead cats slowed to Mosskit's pace and purred quietly, and Mosskit remembered the elders talking about how fast and thin the WindClan warriors were.

"can you see where the camp is?" Bravekit asked, and Mosskit looked hard. Like the Snowclan camp, this was well hidden. She took in a deep breath and the smell of many cats lead her to a dip surrounded by some undergrowth. As she looked closer, she saw a gap in the thin undergrowth where the plants seemed to grow around in a tunnel like shape and a trodden down path. Mosskit made her way towards when Rainkit gently grabbed the end of her tail.

"Well down, but I don't think your ready to meet the rest of the clan yet, we need to go the way we came in, it's out secret entrance to the nursery. Rainkit lead the way round to the other side of the hollow and through another even smaller hole in the bracken.

"Here we are. Oooh…"

**a/n what did you think**

**Mosspath: now what do you think has happened?? And if you didn't realize, this is longish, so it's my chapter!**

**Rainstorm: (giving Mosspath evil eye) post your thoughts on the reviews please! And yes! Momentarily I sometimes have great brainwaves!**

**Mosspath: yeah, sometimes, anyway please review, at least 2 more.**

**Rainstorm: yeah we need more and I have suddenly had a big brainwave**

**Mosspath: (rolling eyes) gosh, starclan help us. (slowly edges away)**


	9. chapter 6, discovering a destiny

**Rainstorm: hehey this is my chapter and its not **_**that**_** short!**

**Mosspath: (sorting out some imaginary herbs) yeah. Whatever!**

Chapter 6

Discovering a destiny

Inside the nursery was a stunned silence. Flowerpool, the clan's medicine cat was inside giving borage to Shadeclaw to help with her milk. Bravekit and Rainkit stood silently. "Are you the medicine cat?" Mosskit just couldn't help herself, entranced by the sweet smell of herbs coming from the tortoiseshell cat. "Yes, yes I am. My name is Flowerpool and who are you?"

"Im Mosskit, I came from SnowClan, the Clan of lost warriors, and I want to be a medicine cat!"

Rainkit and Bravekit were staring stupidly at mosskit as they never knew there was such a clan.

"Aahh, I think you had best meet Runningstar, he's the-"

"Clan leader. Yes I know we had one, well I was led by froststar." Mosskit interrupted Flowerpool's explanation hastily

"Well," shaking herself, Flowerpool padded out of the den adding as she went "come on you 3 lets go to see Runningstar."

mosskit trailed behind Flowerpool and Bravekit but rainkit bounded over and padded beside her" don't worry runningstar's always fair."

"It's not that. It's just...well. I miss my mother, Stealthkit... my clan."

"I presume Stealthkit is your sister?"

"Yes she is and my best friend" mosskits mew was sad

"I know what you mean mosskit." Rainkit mewed, her eyes solemn.

"How can you!? I mean you have Bravekit, shadeclaw and shadeclaw's mate aswell I presume!" Mosskit snapped. But instead of recoiling rainkit leaned closer her eyes soft

"They are not my family"

"But!"

"No you misunderstand. Yes, shadeclaw and Swiftail are Bravekit's parents but they aren't mine."

"So who?" mosskit sounded genuinely puzzled and no longer angry "I mean there were only four scents other than my own, yours, Bravekit's, shadeclaw's and Flowerpool's."

"My mother scarfoot died."

"I'm sorry." Mosskit lowered her head in the traditional sign of mourning

"Don't be you didnt know."

"When-When did she die?" Mosskit sounded tentative, scared of stirring up a painful memory.

"Well i never knew her you see she died when I was born and scarfoot never told anyone who my father was. Her last words were 'Rainkit remember me' and then she was gone although shadeclaw told me that she wanted me to be called rainstorm, it was raining when I was born you see." she meowed softly and sadly.

"Aahh..."

"So you see I know what its like to loose someone."

"Thank you for that rainkit, it... it means a lot to me."

"here we are this is highrock where Runningstar addresses the clan, and this is his den." she pointed toward an opening in the hillside by a large rock." go ill follow you."

Mosskit stepped into the shallow cave Rainkit's hot breath on her heels and she jumped as a voice issued from the deepest shadows and a big smoky grey tom stepped out into the light "so your mosskit?"

**a/n please review**

**Mosspath: so what's going to happen when I go inside?**

**Rainstorm: (grins evilly) hahaha wait and find out**

**Mosspath: and, err, you weren't meant to say that, and anyway, stop it, your starting to sound like Tigerstar. (Shiver)**

**Rainstorm: hey!! I sooo do not!!!**

**Mosspath: you do, you even have his short temper and tendency to start an argument, like you've just done! **

**Rainstorm: (beginning to hiss) I do not!!!**

**Poplet: (very quickly) anyway!-**

**Rainstorm: (leaps at Mosspath)**

**Poplet: please review, gotta go and sort out this cat-fight!  
Mosspath: (wrestling to get Rainstorm off) told you so!**


	10. Chapter 7, Runningstar

**Mosspath: ok, so here's where I meet Runningstar, and I learn something new!**

**Rainstorm: hope you like it, and isn't to long.**

**Mosspath: well no-ones complained about the length about _my_ chapters, so im just hoping they're not too short. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Rainstorm: (scowling)**

Chapter 7

Runningstar

"Err, yes," Mosskit stammered. Inside was large, light and airy, in one corner as a pile of fresh green moss, where the leader slept but the rest of the room was empty. Rainkit stood next to the she-kit, now a firm friend, backed up the bewildered kit. Although Mosskit was used to leaders, she stood in awe looking at the grey tom that seemed force behind him, yet a kind and knowing look on his face. She had never really seen Froststar close up before as she had never spoken to him, but here standing next to the WindClan leader, she felt the strength and power in him. Rainkit stepped up confidently, seeing the fear in Mosskit's eyes.

"She came here from StarClan or something, she came from SnowClan, somewhere where, well, I guess where there's snow-"

"Yes, StarClan gave me a prophecy, '3 became 2, now 2 must become 1. 1 must leave sorrow, but make a new life.' As she spoke the words, Rainkit watched in surprise as her leaders eyes widened in shock. "You've heard the prophecy?" Mosskit guessed.

"Err, yes. Why have you come here and how does it make sense?" the confused leader mewed.

"Oh yes, Well, err.." Mosskit felt a bit guilty, knowing that she didn't actually work the prophecy out. "Yes, well. In my litter, to begin with, there were 3 kits, Icekit, Stealthkit and I, but about a moon after us being born, well, Icekit died," Mosskit stumbled over the words like a mountain stream, as the memory of SnowClan and her life there came back to her. "I then had the prophecy, well heard it from StarClan-"

The leader interrupted her with a incredulous meow of "_You_ spoke to StarClan?-"

Mosskit then interrupted Runningstar. "You have a StarClan?!"

Rainkit heard joy in her voice and nodded,

"Sorry, anyway I worked out that the 1st part meant my siblings, I mean, Icekit dying, but that meant that something would happen to me or Stealthkit. But later, I had a dream, I was being carried away by an eagle, to a place where the grass was long and springy with lots of purple flowers, and beyond that was a glittering blue jewel like lake. I wanted to be sure, so I went to the elders, and asked them to tell me a story, they told me about the lake where the 4 clans live, and they told me about the WindClan territory, and it matched my dream exactly, and I knew what I had to do. So, I crept out the camp with my sister and we were playing in the snow, when an eagle came along and carried me away. Of course I knew what was going to happen, but my sister was genuinely shocked, and has probably told the clan that the eagle killed me or something, to stop confusion and panic. Well, of course there would be panic, but she knew there was no way that ant search party would find me. What I feel most bad about is that she's probably being punished right now." So, Mosskit finished her story, and Rainkit saw the sadness in her eyes. Knowing what it was like to lose someone, she licked the sad kit over the ear and purred affectionately.

"i need some time to think," Runningstar declared. "You must be tired Mosskit, you can go to the nursery and have some fresh kill with the others while I decide what to do, now all of you can go." the leader said, but as Rainkit bounded ahead closely followed by the others, the leader changed his mind. "actually, I would like to talk to you, Mosskit, Bravekit and Rainkit." so the kits padded back into the den. "what was it you said you wanted to be?" Runningstar asked Mosskit.

"I didn't, but I want to be a medicine cat!" she answered.

Rainkit's eyes widened, surprised as what the kit said. Surely being a warrior was the best thing a cat could do. You got to fight, defend your clan and have lots of adventures. Of course medicine cats were important, but the destiny of a warrior surely must be better than a medicine cat. The shocked kit didn't understand Mosskit's descion, as she was sure she was destined as a warrior. She looked around and saw that Bravekit looked surprised too. Bravekit purred quietly to herself, clearly agreeing with her friend that being a warrior was more exciting.

"and your all friends now?" the grey tom now addressed all 3 of the old kits. Rainkit nodded hard, liking her new friend a great deal, and Bravekit agreed to, but didn't nod her head quiet as vigorously. Mosskit agreed too. "That's settled then. I want you to look your very best at sunhigh." and that was all the leader said, before leaving the kits to wander about what he had meant as they padded back to the nursery.

**a/n what do you think, please tell us with your reviews**

**Rainstorm (still scowling_**

**Mosspath: sorry, now please stop scowling, sorry if there are any mistakes, but I couldnt concentrate with all that scowling! Warning: contents hot.**

**Rainstorm: ok, (can't help but giggle). Why did you say that now?**

**Mosspath: I couldn't stand you r scowling! If your wandering wht that meant, basically, we bought some hot chocolate, and I was thirsty and drank some and burnt my tongue. Later I saw the words Warning: contents hot. Sorry, but I needed to make her laugh.**

**Rainstorm: (laughs hysterically, unable to stop) Why Mosspath?! Why?!**

**Mosspath: (sighing) Yeah, I'm starting to ask myself the same question (brings out some ear plugs.)**


	11. Chapter 8, Ceromonies

**Mosspath:** this is a very exciting chapter, well for Rainstorm and I.

**Rainstorm**:yeah, we get t-

**Mosspath:** Rainstorm, how many times do I have to tell you, well actually this is the first time, but still. (turns back to readers) huff, anyway, I guess, you've err, already guessed what's happening but still.

**Rainstorm: **what, I was only going to tell them that we-

**Mosspath:** (yowls so loudly that it blocks out Rainstorms words!)

Chapter 8

Ceremonies

Rainkit was lying in the nursery thinking, when she heard Runningstar call,

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under highrock for a clan meeting!"

_what's all that about?_ Thought Rainkit. But she tumbled out of the nursery with Mosskit, Bravekit and Shadeclaw anyway. They gathered round her in a little fluffy huddle. Runningstar was standing precariously on top of highrock and was staring down at them with warmth in his amber eyes.

"Today it pleases me to announce new apprentices."

Rainkit and Bravekit swelled with pride while Mosskit looked on sadly, Rainkit soon to be paw shot her a look of sympathy.

"Rainkit, Bravekit come here."

They bounded to the foot of highrock quickly.

"It is my pleasure to make these two kits apprentices at last. Lionpelt you are a new warrior but you have shown great bravery and loyalty and you will make a good mentor to Rainpaw. Brightail the clan honours you for your thoughtfulness and kindness and you will make a good mentor to Bravepaw."

The two newly named apprentices stepped forward and touched noses with their mentors and swelled with pride. Runningstar now began,

"Now it comes to my attention that we have a new member, Mosskit come forward."

Rainpaw watched her new friend take a trembling step forward. Runningstar addressed the clan to inform them that Mosskit was now a full member of WindClan.

"Flowerpool you are without an apprentice and I have spoken with our newest member and she wishes to fill this place. Are you content with that?"

"Yes Runningstar she will learn much from me."

"Very well, until you receive your full name you will be known as Mosspaw!"

Mosspaw stepped forward and touched noses with her mentor.

" Rainpaw! Bravepaw! Mosspaw!" the clan yowled their approval.

Mosspaw sat silently in shock. She could hardly believe it! She was a medicine cat apprentice!

"Well Mosspaw is that satisfactory?" the leader was staring amused at her.

"Yes. Yes its the best thing ever." Mosspaw purred faintly.

Rainpaw, Bravepaw and Mosspaw huddled together purring their pleasure.

"Work starts now you three!"

Brightail and Lionpelt came up to the little group and hurried their own apprentices away, leaving Mosspaw to find Flowerpool and begin her apprentice training.

**Mosspath:** sorry it's sooo short, if I wrote it would be quite a bit longer. I mean, I found like 10 zillion places she could make it longer!

**Rainstorm:** huh! That's not fair. I just don't ramble on like you do

**Mosspath:** whatever, still too short...

**Rainstorm: **grrrrr

**Mosspath:** (cough) Tigerstar (cough). Next chapter to come soon!


	12. chapter 9, the medicine cat den

**Mosspath: **here's chapter 9, this is where I start my apprentice training. It's one of my longest, so sorry if it rambles on, but please do read it 'cos it has a bit of a surprised twist. Though it's a bit lame

**Rainstorm:** nevertheless, I hope you like it!

Chapter 9

The medicine cat den

Mosspaw meowed a goodbye to her friends and padded after Flowerpool into the medicine cat den. It was a large cave in a grassy mound, filled with crevices, gaps and ledges, where herbs and medicine stocks were stored. It was a bit gloomy but as her eyes got used to it, she saw a small waterfall in the back of the cave, and a large hole that let light poor into the airy cavern. The entrance of the den was dark, but the hole made the main part of the cave bright and clear. She inhaled deeply, and was shocked at the scent of unknown herbs. She had got used to the smells in SnowClan's medicine cat den, and these smells seemed almost exotic. Flowerpool waited for Mosspaw, and when she caught her up, she disappeared into a large crevice for a few moments before reappearing with a mouthful of fragrant herbs.

"First, you must learn some herbs, especially as you come from far away, most kits who want to become medicine cats tend to come into the den and recognise some of them. I'm sure you did that, but now you must start with some of our herbs." Flowerpool told Mosspaw. She nodded, thinking of the days she spent with Whitepelt. Flowerpool placed the herbs on the floor, and dissected them carefully into 10 small piles.

"This is cobweb, as you probably know." Flowerpool began, and she pointed at the pile of white sticky strands.

"I suppose that you had them in SnowClan, but do you know what they're used for?" the medicine cat asked.

"Erm, are they for wounds, stopping bleeding and things like that?" Mosspaw replied tentatively, scared of being wrong.

"That's right; they can be applied to wounds to stop bleeding. And don't worry about being wrong. There are many herbs to learn, but although they seem hard to remember, you soon remember them. Don't worry; I was not that good when I was an apprentice."

Warmed by Flowerpool's gentle words, Mosspaw had an enjoyable afternoon, sorting through the herbs and trying to memorise their uses. She went through how to use them, and how to recognise and collect each one. They then went through the stocks, and checked how much there was of each. Whilst doing that they saw that they had not much comfrey and had hardly any marigold and that the cobwebs that Flowerpool had shown Mosspaw was the last that they had. So, they packed away the herbs and left the camp and headed into the WindClan territory.

First they headed for the comfrey. Flowerpool had told Mosspaw that they had some growing by the broken halfbridge around the lake, and that she should look for large leaves and small bell shaped pink, purple or white bell shaped flowers. While they were out, Flowerpool decided to give Mosspaw a bit of a tour around WindClan territory.

"Opposite WindClan territory is ShadowClan, and to our left, past the horseplace, which is that large building to out left, is RiverClan territory. Then, the rest of the land around the lake is ThunderClan's..." Flowerpool explained.

They had arrived at the halfbridge, and Mosspaw was listening intently to her mentor talking about the territories but kept her eyes open for any sign of bell shaped flowers. "Ooh, here's some comfrey!" Mosspaw exclaimed. She pointed with our nose to a patch of fragrant plants.

"Well done!" Flowerpool praised, and she showed her apprentice how to carefully dig up the earth around the plant and then tug it out of the earth. She then shook of the excess earth and let Mosspaw try. The first time, all Mosspaw did was cover herself in soil, and pull out a few of the precious black roots, while leaving a lot more stuck in the ground. She shook herself down, and when Flowerpool told her to, she tried again. They carried on like that until Mosspaw had a mouthful of leaves stuffed in her little mouth.

Once Mosspaw had shaken most of the soil off once more, they padded their way back to the camp to deposit the comfrey, keeping their an eye out for any low growing orange yellow flowers that could have been marigold. Flowerpool suddenly stopped and waited for Mosspaw. She looked confused at her mentor, until she explained. "What can you smell?"

Stopping to sniff, Mosspaw felt embarrassed; there was a large patch of marigold just behind them that they had walked past.

"Wariold!"She yowled in happiness before realising how stupid she had just been. Spitting out the leaves, she corrected herself.

"Marigold!"

"That's right, now here's how you collect it..." and Flowerpool showed and explained how to collect the leaves and flowers.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!"

The two cats looked up, worry in their eyes. Instinctively, Mosspaw grabbed the herbs and leapt after her mentor who was already sprinting towards the yowl.

"It's coming from the training hollow!"

Flowerpool told her apprentice. Dread filled the apprentice as she realised that her new friends were in the training hollow. What had happened! Mosspaw's legs ached as she sprinted after Flowerpool. They ran past a shrub and ducked through a gorse bush and that surrounded the training hollow...

**A/n. please review, next chapter coming soon**

**Rainstorm: **what took you so long, that took you ages, it only takes me a little while to write mine, I don't leave you waiting!

**Mosspath:** (sarcastically) mmm, now why's that?!

**Rainstorm:** I know. It's because you're such a slow writer!

**Mosspath: **(sighing) huff, sometimes I just have to wander…

**Rainstorm: **wander what?

**Mosspath:** AAAGGHHH! (Takes deep breath) sorry,

**Rainstorm**: (copying up maths h/w) what, sorry

**Mosspath:** hey, that's my book! You ninny!

**Rainstorm**: Yeah, whatever.

( this actually happened, I just had to add this, Mosspath)


	13. chapter10, the training hollow

**Rainstorm: this is my chapter and it's not thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat short!  
Mosspath: uh! Yeh right, sorry readers but Rainstorm writes small!  
Rainstorm: oi!  
Mosspath: anyway here's Chapter 10**

Chapter 10

The training hollow

At the same time as Mosspaw was learning the herbs of the moors Rainpaw and Lionpelt headed toward the training hollow to begin battle techniques. The hollow was a grassy clearing surrounded by gorse bushes making a safe heaven with a soft landing perfect for fighting on. It was deserted but for Bravepaw and Brightail who would be training with them for that day. "Right today we will work on hunting, posture and working on spreading weight so the prey doesn't hear you." Lionpelt flicked his tail as he spoke his nerves showing at the thoughts of his first apprentice.

Brightail took over, "right lets see your crouches." Bravepaw and Rainpaw crouched down their tails low and waited for their mentors to comment. "Good Bravepaw but your paws are too close together so you should spread them out more then your weight will be distributed more evenly." Brightail mewed flicking her tail to Bravepaw's feet as she spoke.  
"Yes and Rainpaw you need to keep your haunches down more you look like a duck!" Lionpelt corrected his apprentice sternly but his eyes were glittering with amusement. They practiced more of the hunting techniques from stalking a rabbit to creeping up on a mouse when the sun was high in the sky Brightail finally meowed, "ok that's enough of your hunting skills lets start on some battle training watch me and Lionpelt demonstrate some moves then we'll see how well you can do them." Brightail dropped into a crouch and Lionpelt swatted a paw at her ear the moment he did this she jumped up and bit down on his paw he twisted sharply round and jumped releasing his foot Lionpelt then charged at Brightail but Brightail leaped sideways.

Lionpelt straitened up and shook his fur to rid it of some moss that clung to his pelt "let's see how you cope with that!" Rainpaw crouched down and Bravepaw swatted her and copying Brightail Rainpaw grabbed her paw they went through that series of moves easily but when Rainpaw jumped out of the way she landed awkwardly and let out a yowl of pain, "AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!" And then added more quietly. "There's a thorn in my paw!"

Mosspaw and Flowerpool hurried through the gorse tunnel toward the source of the commotion only to see Rainpaw hopping on three paws, flowerpool hurried over and asked what was wrong.

"There's a thorn in my paw!" Rainpaw repeated quietly.

"Right well, Mosspaw you know what to do!" Flowerpool mewed to her apprentice, Mosspaw bent her head and carefully but firmly gripped the thorn in her teeth and tugged, Rainpaw let out a hiss through gritted teeth as a bright spurt of blood followed the thorn. Mosspaw took a mouthful of the marigold and chewed it into a sticky pulp which she showed flowerpool, "yes! That's right, now place that onto the wound, yes just like that and see if you can find any cobwebs to bind it with." Flowerpool directed her apprentice making sure she didn't go wrong and nodded when Mosspaw came hopping back with one paw sticky with white strands which she then proceeded to wrap round the marigold covered paw. Flowerpool padded over and bent down to sniff at Rainpaw's injury and purred with approval, "well done Mosspaw!" as they padded out of the gorse surrounding the clearing they heard her mew, "now we'd better go get some more marigold!"

Rainpaw and Bravepaw trailed after their mentors tired and footsore. "Right you two go get a good night's sleep!" Lionpelt waved his tail in the general direction of the apprentices den which was a dense thicket of tangled brambles gorse and heather sheltering the apprentices while they slept and as they looked Brightail mewed, "yes, tomorrow we have to be up bright and early so we can have a look at the whole of the territory." The two new apprentices flicked their tails excitedly at the prospect of exploring out of camp they'd never been out apart from the quick trip to the training hollow and their secret expedition ending up in them finding Mosspaw. Rainpaw and Bravepaw looked at her their tired eyes wide with awe at the mere thought, then they both nodded slowly and turned around with tails high they scuffed their way into the thicket and finally flopped down into two newly made nests that smelt of the moors and almost immediately sprang up again as friendly mewing issued from the shadows at the back of the den and three shadowy shapes appeared.

**a/n what did you think?**

**Rainstorm: personally I think this is one of my longer chapters but you might not agree.  
Mosspath: true, it is one of your longer chapters, but not necessarily a long one, no-offence. And a thorn. Sorry, but you did scare me there.**

**Rainstorm: (sarcastically) ha-ha!**

**Mosspath: yeah, very funny. But seriously did scream a lil wickle bit like a kit. Though, yes, sorry, no-offence, you were only made an apprentice…**

**Rainstorm: (scuffles paws with embarrassment) hey! That's not fair how about I play fight you and we see how brave you are?**

**Mosspath: ok, but anyway, your not a kit screaming like apprentice anymore are you? Just to let you know, if some of this didn't really make sense, I learnt a lot in SnowClan so I know how to do the basic medicine cat stuff.**

**Rainstorm: yes… well everyone please read and review I have a job to do (leaps at Mosspath)**


	14. Chapter 11, A message

**Mosspath: **Sorry it took me so long to update, though I think this one of my longer ones. Sorry again. My excuse this time is that was, er, Rainstorm was clogging up my email with all her reviews and review replies to random stories! No-offence you poor sad hunger games fanatics.

**Rainstorm**: uh! That is not fair just because you can't be bothered to read this great story (brandishes the hunger games) then you have no right to criticise me!

**Mosspath: **Rainstorm, your as cat, and any way, I know it a sad book, ok, not necessarily a bad book, 'cos you keep moaning at me in the morning when you get to page 280. Anyways back to the story…

Chapter 11

A message

Mosspaw mewed a good bye to her friends as they padded, exhausted, into the tangle of gorse and brambles that was the apprentice den. She dragged her tired paws into the medicine cat den, where Flowerpool was already sorting out the herbs that they had collected. Flowerpool meowed a greeting and Mosspaw murmured one back. She dumped herself into a new moss bed in the back of the hollow cave, watched the sun gradually sink into the red sky and yawned. She had never been in this type of moss before, but it was soft nevertheless, and it wasn't that different to the type that they had in SnowClan. It had been a long day. She'd been made a member of WindClan then an apprentice of it, learnt about herbs and dealt with her first, 'casualty'. But all that mattered was that she had felt that she had gained her mentors respect, and had settled into her new clan.

Mosspaw looked up at the hole in the top of the cave, and noticed that the first stars were slowly appearing in the ever darkening sky. 'I may be far, far home', Mosspaw thought, 'but starclan, SnowClan's StarClan are still watching me. I hope'. But she knew they were. Then another thought struck her thought struck her, was SnowClan's StarClan sill _her_ StarClan. But one thing she did know, was that the glittering stars gave her the same warmth that the stars that watched over SnowClan, when she was a little kit. Her eyes blurred slightly, and the stars seemed to get larger and brighter. So Mosspaw blinked, but when she tried to open them again, she found her eyelids heavy and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't open them. So, she stopped, and found herself slowly drifting asleep…

Mosspaw snapped her eyes open at the sound of faint voices and quiet purring. She was in a lush forest, full of the scent of prey and grass, the trees were laden with leaves, and all the flowers were blooming. This was an odd sight to Mosspaw, as she had never seen a proper forest before, let alone one like the one she was sitting in.

All her around her were shining cats with stars in their pelts. They seemed to be sitting in two groups. She smiled in happiness as she recognized the SnowClan cats, they were still watching her. Suddenly, she stifled a gasp as she saw that the other sort of group was of unknown cats staring at hers, and there were a lot of them. A skinny brown she-cat stepped forward and began to speak.

"I am Windstar, founder of windclan. This is the 4 clans StarClans hunting grounds. You will still have contact with SnowClan StarClan, but this will be where you will mostly talk to your ancestors. As Runningstar said, you are now a member of WindClan and have a safe firm home here. But in return, like all Clan cats, you must defend and protect your Clan with your life. Of course, your destiny is different to your friends, and your challenges will be different too, but still, you must try your hardest anyway."

Mosspaw, awestruck nodded.

"Yes, I will. I will try my hardest to protect thi- er my clan!" she replied.

As she spoke there was a glimmer of doubt in the leader's eyes, but that disappeared as the apprentice corrected herself. in response, Windstar nodded in acknowledgment and her eyes shone with pride and happiness.

She stepped back into the crowd of cats

"Thank you!" Mosspaw quickly put in, forgetting her fear and remembering her politeness.

Another StarClan warrior, a more familiar one this time, stepped forward. Snowstar bowed his head in a greeting to the apprentice and began to speak.

"StarClan honours your courage for making the journey and are grateful for your choice. We know it has been hard, and that you are missing your life in the snow and mountains dearly already, but, as you know, SnowClan's future depended on you. Thank you."

"Erm, how did you get here, I mean, last time I saw you and Star Clan, you were in the mountains, and, how is SnowClan doing?" Mosspaw piped up.

"SnowClan is doing well, thanks to you. As you thought, your sister, is now an apprentice, her ceremony took place at the same time as yours. SnowClan is missing you, and your sister is the only one who knows what really happened. Though, she did get the message the same night about what was going to happen, and that was why she was reluctant to leave camp. She did well, and is now Whitepelt's apprentice.

"StarClan granted us access here to talk to you, as they too wanted to speak to you as well, but now it is my turn. Thank you again for what you did. SnowClan is grieving over you, assuming that you died, but are now back to their daily lives. Your mother is being treated well, and has recovered from shock. All is well again, the darkness has lifted from the SnowClan' camp for now, thanks to you." the snowy tom finished, but Mosspaw was sure she saw a glimmer of doubt in the majestic toms eyes, as he spoke about the darkness. Sure enough, she began to worry to. She hadn't heard about this darkness before...

She shook the doubt from her head, it was probably just a StarClan saying, they always seemed to talk in riddles and make things sound so over dramatic.

"Thank you for visiting me, and telling me this, I am glad to hear that SnowClan's doing well. Er, please can you tell my sister that I am well, and good luck. I mean, you don't have to, er if your busy then don't bother, I'm just so grateful for everything she's done. Erm thank you again" Mosspaw shrank a little in embarrassment, returning to her usual shy self. Snowstar nodded in acknowledgement, and stepped back into the crowd of SnowClan cats.

Mosspaw felt the cats stares slowly fading and she saw both StarClans disappearing. And as they did, so did the luscious forest clearing and the scent of prey. Instead, the scent was replaced with herbs and fresh moss beds. She was back in the medicine cat den. But something=2 0was different a cold wind seemed to blow inside of her, and around her. Mosspaw shivered and tried to warm herself by settling down in her warm moss bed. She looked up at the hole in the wide cavern, and saw an almost full moon, high in the inky black sky. She saw the silver stars shining in silverpelt, but she help think that their shine didn't seem to be as bright as they were earlier. Mosspaw shrugged off the feeling. It was night now, and she lived on open plains now, there were bound to be winds blowing over the open moors.

Exhausted, he looked over at her mentors tortoiseshell pelt, shining a silvery grey in the dim star light, and watched it gently rise and fall steadily as the she-cat slept. Sleep wouldn't come, so she groomed her paws, tossed and turned trying to get comfortable and just stared at her mentors almost humorous swaying tail. The continuous swaying, and thoughts if her visit from StarClan gently lulled her to sleep. Mosspaw thought back to Windstar's kind words, and the good news and praise from Snowstar. Stealthpaw was now sleeping in Whitepelt's cave, and they were both doing what they always dreamed of. These thoughts slowly turned into dreams and the apprentice fell into even deeper sleep. She thought of the sparkle in Windstar's amber eyes. She had a safe home in WindClan. The strange cats had accepted her easily enough, and hopefully she would get use to life as a WindClan20apprentice. She was part of WindClan, and the thought made her purr faintly in her sleep.

**A/n **

**Rainstorm: (still arguing)and yet! You are still saying this book is trash**

**Mosspath: I didn't, I said you're a sad person and so is Suzanne whatitsface. No offence!**

**Rainstorm**: why don't you dare! YOU INSULT THE FANTASTIC BOOK AKA THE HUNGER GAMES!! DUNDUNDUR!

**Mosspath:** Ok, im officially scared. Im just gonna go now and let you do the next chapter, err yeh. (Runs away from the mad cat, AKA Rainstorm/Tigerstar)


	15. chapter 12, The apprentices

**Rainstorm: I'm going to tell you this now; this chapter is going to be short because nothing much happens and not because I'm writing it!  
Mosspath: Zzzz (wakes with a start) sorry, got, err a bit bored there. Don't worry, I'll work her stubborn lil' a** as much as possible and make it as long as I can. (Goes back to sleep) Zzzzz.**

**Chapter 12.**

**The apprentices**

The three shadowy shapes were in fact the other apprentices, Longpaw, Skypaw and Larkpaw. Longpaw was a long furred white and ginger tom; Skypaw was a golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Her brother Larkpaw also had green eyes but a plain brown pelt with faint tabby markings. Rainpaw stared at them, not knowing what to say. Skypaw spoke first, "Don't worry you two, we'll help you and don't be afraid to ask questions if you're confused."

"Erm. Thanks." Rainpaw looked at the other two, they were whispering about something but they were too quiet for her too hear. Skypaw shot her brother a look of exasperation and turned back to Rainpaw and Bravepaw. "Sorry about them, they keep their brains in their tails."  
"Err that's ok." Rainpaw wondered what in StarClan they were talking about. They glared at Skypaw.  
" Well we're sorry but we have more important things to talk about, like the upcoming battl—" Skypaw shot Larkpaw a glance as if to say, not know.  
" What!!!!!"  
" You two mustn't listen to them I don't know what's gotten into them recently."  
" It's the threat of batt—" Skypaw looked extremely angry with her brother.  
" How many times do I have to tell you? There isn't going to be a battle!"  
" Battle?" Rainpaw looked at Skypaw curiously.  
" We weren't supposed to tell you until tomorrow so you could settle down."  
" What battle though?"  
" Well," Meowed Longpaw speaking up for the first time, " The Riverclan border patrols have been leaving aggressive scenting scent marks, so we think that they want a battle, so next time our patrols meet well," Longpaw looked excited his eyes reflecting battles.  
" I see, but what's so exciting about that?" Bravepaw looked worried.  
"Well, it is a battle!" Larkpaw looked amazed that she wasn't even slightly excited.  
"Wow I wouldn't mind being on that patrol!" Rainpaw looked envious.  
"I hope I am too." Larkpaw looked excited.

After talking about battles and scenes and the other apprentices talking to Rainpaw and Bravepaw about other moves that were more effective on different clans, Rainpaw looked extremely in awe with them. Bravepaw just looked a bit doubtful.

Rainpaw opened her jaws in a wide yawn.  
"Oh! You must get some sleep!" Skypaw noticed her movement and got to her paws signalling to the others to do the same, Skypaw was obviously the leader of the apprentices.

They headed down to the darker end of the den. There were two spots of new moss that had obviously been placed there especially. The two weary young apprentices settled down, curling up tight into the moss. Skypaw and the others did likewise and soon all Rainpaw could hear was the steady breathing of her companions.

Eventually she settled into sleep and her dreams were filled with the scenes of whirling battles and epic hunting, whirlwinds of claws and teeth. The scents were muddled and familiar faces whirled through her head. The scenes moved at intense pace.

Finally darkness engulfed her vision and calm sleep surrounded her.

**A/N**

**Rainstorm: ok I –**

**Mosspath: FINALLY!!!!!**

**Rainstorm: What! I had lots of schoolwork and homework!**

**Mosspath: you had the same amount as I did oh and you need a question mark after what! **

**Rainstorm: Blah- Blah, anyway to our faithful readers sorry I haven't updated for a while, so I hope you will review this one and hopefully Mosspath will hurry and write her chapter, and this was short because I had no ideas that's also why it took so long, so bye- bye for now's!**


	16. Chapter 13, Moonpool

**Mosspath: Ok, before you say anything, Rainstorm, I just wanna apologise to you, and everyone that is still bothering to read this! I am sorry for not updating sooner, and I'm sorry for being such a hypocrite! But I just wanna say, at least I wrote you guys something to read in all that time!XD  
Rainstorm: I was right! I was sooooooooo right!  
Mosspath: Yes! I get the point! Anyways, I think I've mastered the art of long chapters, again, after losing it after my long streak of not writing anything. But, if you think this is too rambley, please tell me, and I will edit it down for you. So, please feel free to read this, and feel even freer, and not at all forced to review! XD**

**Chapter 13  
Moonpool**

Mosspaw stretched her weary legs, before getting up and shaking the soft fragments of moss off her brown pelt. Flowerpool was already up sorting out some spiky green herbs. The young apprentice parted her jaws, and let its scent waft into her mouth; nettle, for… Although she was only apprenticed two sunrises ago, Mosspaw was learning quickly, and was quick at identifying the new herbs and scents.

"Hi Flowerpool! What are we gonna do today?!" she asked, her voice cheery. Although her voice was light and happy, Mosspaw still couldn't believe everything that was happening, the flight to WindClan, the apprentice ceremony, the surprisingly easy welcome into the clan, and the odd dream a few nights ago…  
"…Is that ok?"  
"What…? Sorry!" Mosspaw piped up, getting slightly hot under her fur. It wasn't the first time she'd not listened to her mentor whilst too deep in thought! Flowerpool sighed before repeating herself:  
"Well, we're running a bit low on comfrey and cobweb, so I was thinking we could maybe get some before sun high, so you can relax and get some rest before Moonpool tonight!"  
Mosspaw's heart suddenly leaped in joy as she heard the word Moonpool. She has completely forgotten that it was half moon that night, no matter how much she had boasted about it to Rainpaw and Bravepaw. Again, she was too deep in thought to hear her mentor's question.  
"Mosspaw!" The medicine cat's voice was beginning to sound annoyed, and the distracted apprentice cringed, before apologising. "Sorry Flowerpool. What was that?"  
"Can you remember what comfrey's for?!"

* * *

It was nearing sunhigh, and the green-leaf sun was blazing down on the cats' backs as they made their way through the long soft grass of the WindClan moors. Mosspaw and her mentor's mouths' were empty of coltsfoot, although they had been looking for most the morning. It didn't help that the dark she-cat was getting hot under her thick pelt, and her mind was swelling with thought.

After all, Mosspaw had more important things, how likely was it that a cat was going to break a bone soon. It was her first trip to Moonpool that night, so of course she couldn't concentrate. But Mosspaw wasn't just excited, she was anxious. What would the other cats from the other clans think? Would they be able to smell the faint scent of SnowClan? How would they react? What would Flowerpool say!?

But before her thoughts could carry on, her mentors voice sluiced through! "Hey, I found some coltsfoot! Help me get some out!" Bounding over after her mentor, Mosspaw was a rabbit, sprinting up in almost excitement. They hadn't find anything all morning, and finally. And sure enough, a clump of large leaves sat in the shorter grass, soaking up the sun. "Ok, you go first!" Flowerpool purred, gesturing to the plants with a flick of her tail. Bending down and tipping her head to her side, Mosspaw widened her jaws around a few leaves before taking a short but sharp tug, ripping out s mouthful of bitter leaves.

"That's it!" the tortoiseshell praised, "But try to reach down lower next time. Although we don't really need to roots, its better to get the base out to keep the leaves a bit fresher." And finishing her sentence, the Flowerpool bent down as Mosspaw had, but raked back some grass and soil around, loosening the base, before doing the same of her apprentice and tugging out the plant. All the while, Mosspaw watched keenly, taking the words in. But as soon as the medicine cats had filled their mouths with the herbs and started to make their ways back, Mosspaw's mind began to drift again...

Mosspaw longed to see what Moonpool looked like. She'd seen it on her journey to WindClan Territory, and in her dream, but she wanted to see it up close, she wanted to know what it was like to walk across the silvery stone, and to take a sip of the icy clear water she'd seen. Just seeing it from above wasn't enough for her, she wanted to see it for real! And of course, she would be meeting new cats, cats from the other clans!

Flowerpool had taught her a lot more about the other clans, and with some help from the elders, she had taught her about the great journey that had taken place many generations ago, where the cats had travelled across the mountains, and about famous cats such as the founders of each clans, Firestar, a cat that was once a Kittypet that became a great leader of ThunderClan. They had told her about Tigerstar too, and about some of his descendants being just as evil as he was. She was learning quickly about being a medicine cat, and the Clans' history. Mosspaw was even beginning to recognise the different scents of each Clan too, although, to her, they seemed pretty much the same!

* * *

"Hey! Look where your going, newbie!" a cat called, and looking up in shock, Mosspaw nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw the angry face of one of the apprentices. She recognised it as Larkpaw's. Mosspaw looked confused for a moment, and then realized she was standing in his way.  
"Swoey!" Mosspaw mumbled through a mouthful of comfrey. The apprentice just sighed, and barged past.  
"Larkpaw!" a she-cat said, annoyance in her voice. It was Skypaw, Larkpaw's sister, and her complaint wasn't the only one. Looking up, Mosspaw saw Redsky, a senior warrior with reddish-brown markings sigh. "What was that for, Larkpaw, apologise now!"  
"What!?" Larkpaw exclaimed, annoyance in his eyes.

Mosspaw was standing by the camp entrance, just about to follow her mentor through when Larkpaw had complained about her being in his way. She'd been far away dreaming about Moonpool, and hadn't noticed they had reached the camp, and had just stopped for a moment to think. Looking around, Mosspaw saw Flowerpool stick her head out through the entrance of the camp. "Coming?" She said. Mosspaw nodded, still looking confused, and she padded after her mentor. Skypaw suddenly stooped her, and meowed an apology about her brother. "Sorry about my brother, he's just a pain. He's not in a good mood today, her wasn't picked for the patrol to go RiverClan border." Mosspaw nodded in acknowledgement, and the two she-cats scurried off in their separate ways.

* * *

The brown apprentice delicately lay down the herbs in her mouth onto sandy surface, grateful to be able to breath without having to draw in the plants sharp tangy scent. "Thanks Mosspaw, you can get some rest now, and think about everything that's going to happen tonight without getting in anyone's way!" Flowerpool joked, as she'd seen very well the incident by the entrance earlier. Mosspaw understood very well that they would be leaving late that night, and would be returning very early the next day to camp, so gratefully nodded in response to be relieved of any more duties.

But among her thoughts of Moonpool, as she lay in her nest, Mosspaw's mind was now whirring with thoughts about what Skypaw has said, and her brother's sharp words. Why would Larkpaw be so upset about not going on patrol? From what Rainpaw and Bravepaw had told her about patrols, she'd gathered they weren't exciting. She recalled what the two warrior apprentices had just said a sunrise ago, whilst the three of them nibbled on a piece of fresh kill each.

The green-leaf sun had blazed down onto the three apprentices' fur as they had happily lazed in the corner of the camp, gratefully letting the wind that blew far over the moors cool their hot bodies. Mosspaw had been eating a small yet plump vole, whilst Bravepaw gorged herself on a young thrush and Rainpaw on a small round mouse, all of which had been her proud catch. Bravepaw was silently chomping away, her ears turned away from her fellow warrior apprentice as Rainpaw boasted on about how she had boldly leapt up to catch the thrush, had stealthily stalked the mouse and had pounced gracefully on the vole whilst she hadn't caught a thing. Mosspaw had listened intently, as she knew nothing about hunting, and found the story exciting.

But sick of hearing her friend get all the attention, the tortoiseshell she-cat brought up the subject of patrols, and apprentice duties. She particularly mentioned having to clean out the elders' den and sweep through their matted fur for ticks. She had held back on how Rainpaw was supposed to help, but spent most the time vainly grooming her own fur. "I just wish the elders would look after themselves!" Bravepaw had finished, hissing quietly as she had noticed Tangleface brush past.  
"Well at least you didn't have to pre-dawn patrol today, and don't have to in two sunrises as well!" the silver tabby yawned, specifically parting her jaws widely and letting out a fake yawn, that sent the other two into fits of giggles.

Mosspaw remembered how she was so glad she was a medicine cat apprentice, and the worst thing she had done so far was clear out the nests in the medicine cat den and fetch some fresh supplies. But she had kept quiet, and they had soon finished their meals and said their good byes before heading of towards their own dens.

* * *

A paw softly nudged Mosspaw in the side, and a voice called her name. She jerked her eyes open, noticing how dark it was, and realising that she must have drifted off after her recount of the previous day, not noticing how tired she was. "Mosspaw!" the voice repeated. "Come on! Get up; I know you're awake! Its time for Moonpool!" Flowerpool said in a friendly matter, and although the you she-cat knew Moonpool awaited just being told that it was time seemed to fill Mosspaw with joy until she felt she would erupt with it and start jumping around, yowling in excitement.

Hastily picking herself up, she leapt to her feet, shook all sleepiness out of her head and stood next to Flowerpool ready to leave. But all Flowerpool did was sigh in almost resentment. "I'm going to take you Moonpool in front of all the other medicine cats and present you to Star Clan for the first time, and your planning to turn up looking like this, with bits of moss scattered across your back brushed fur!" the medicine cat said, almost in a motherly tone, before beginning to pluck out pieces of moss, and straightening out she-cats pelt. Mosspaw laughed inside, as she hadn't told the cat about her visits to both StarClan's hunting grounds. But something struck her deep in her heart as the medicine cat had begun to groom her.

Never would she feel her own mother groom her again, so tenderly as her mentor was now, never would she be able to lie beside her and feel the safety of being by a parent who would defend heron the cost of their life again, never would she feel anything from her mother of father again, until they all joined the ranks of Star Clan, assuming they would be in the same night skies. And shiver made its way along her now tidy pelt. Flowerpool sighed contently, seeing her apprentice all neatly groomed, and something else struck a pang of sadness inside of Mosspaw.

Medicine cats weren't allowed mates, and therefore kits, and here was Flowerpool treating her as if she were her own. Who's sake did she do it for, she thought, for her or me? She knows I miss my parents; anyone would, is that why she seems to be taking on a motherly role over me? And she realised how much the cat had cared for her over the last for sunrises. But was it because the medicine cat was using her to fill up a hole inside her she would have never been able to fill, using her almost like one of her own kits? Mosspaw didn't want to think about it, so quickly concluded it was partly both those reasons, but mainly the first.

* * *

Before she knew it, Mosspaw was padding up to the top the tumbling stream, that Flowerpool had told her that flowed from Moonpool itself. The medicine cats from RiverClan and ThunderClan were already waiting when Flower pool and her apprentice had arrived at the meeting, after trudging through the warm evening air.

Flowerpool went through the names of the cats as they neared, and their identities became clear to her. The smell of the other two clans had become strong, and almost pungent to Mosspaw as she neared, as she had only scented their different smells from the borders, but had never actually met any. And she began to see their differences, and how they varied. She saw that all the other cats around them seemed to be larger, and plumper the Flowerpool and herself, which made her fell quite proud of her thinner physique, as she had always felt larger around her clan mates.

The solitary, fishy smelling she-cat with the piercing blue eyes turned out to be Skyheart, and Bluetail; the tabby she-cat resting near-by was ThunderClan's medicine cat. As they approached, Bluetail spoke to Flowerpool. "Greetings, Flowerpool. I see you have an apprentice at last. How is WindClan?" As she spoke, Mosspaw thought of how contradicting the cat was, saying that Flowerpool had finally got an apprentice, when she didn't have one herself, but looking up at her mentor, she saw how much older she actually was. "Life in WindClan is well, thank you, and supplies are running high!" She replied. The RiverClan cat merely nodded a greeting, and remained silent, for a reason oblivious to her.

Raising her nose in the air, Mosspaw suddenly stepped back, and wrinkled her nose in disgust as a fowl smell slowly approached. "What's that!?" Mosspaw suddenly exclaimed. Bluetail let a purr of laughter, and Flowerpool tried to keep a straight face, while she tried to explain what the smell was, before being rudely cut off by Skyheart. "How immature and rude! Don't you teach manners in WindClan any more!" The creamy white cat snarled, lifting her nose in the air, and turning away slightly.  
"Skyheart! It's unlike you or any other medicine to get mixed up in the rest of your clans affairs!" Flowerpool retorted back, holding back the hiss in her voice. At this, the RiverClan cat just rolled her eyes.  
"That, little apprentice, is ShadowClan. I guess you wouldn't know the smell, living on the opposite side of the lake!" Bluetail purred, in a much kinder voice.

The ShadowClan cats turned out to be Frostfoot, and her apprentice Blackpaw, which the tortoiseshell had explained, as they had padded up to join the waiting cats. All six cats were now nearing the sacred pool, their pelts gleaming in the bright, half moon light. Already the sound of pounding water had filled the cats ears, and Mosspaw found the sound mesmerizing yet calming at the same time.

Turning the corner, following the other cats, Mosspaw let out a small, exciting gasp, as her sight lay upon full glory of Moonpool! The surface under her paws suddenly turned from hard grass with pebbles and stones scattered through it, to smooth, grey rock, that felt cold and warming under her soft pads. Casting her vision across it, she saw paw steps imprinted into the ground, almost as if it was soft and moulded around a cats footsteps. But the ground felt hard under her feet, and she guessed that it hadn't always been that way, or that the ground had simply worn away after generations of cats visiting the pool.

Flowerpool proudly watched her apprentice, as she drunk up her surroundings, from the shimmering waterfall, to the glistening pool, that reflected the half moon perfectly off of its bright, rippled surface. The cast such an eerie, and silver glow over the cats the surrounding area, making the small apprentice feel almost as if she had walked into another world.

The medicine cats began to settle down, taking their places around the pool, their area now marked as their own to use each half moon. They stared expectantly at her, and Mosspaw felt that she was supposed to do something, or that something was going to happen, that would finally make the cats prying eyes turn away. Eventually, after what felt like hours, which probably were only painstakingly long seconds, Mosspaw joined her mentor in a small gap between her, and to her dismay, Skyheart. She was already taking a loathing towards the RiverClan she-cat.

From across the glittering pool, the medicine cats began to peer expectantly at the two WindClan she-cats, waiting for something unknown to Mosspaw. Yet, they were all silent, as if they didn't want to break some sacred rule about being dead silent around Moonpool. Finally, Flowerpool broke the stillness in the air. "As you have all noticed I now have an apprentice. Mosspaw reached six weeks old only a few sunrises ago, but is already learning quickly, and I will try my hardest to make sure she learns everything my own mentor taught me!" As she spoke, Mosspaw suddenly felt herself grow warm inside with embarrassment, as her mentor praised her. But Mosspaw couldn't help notice how her voice had changed from earlier when she had bee n speaking to her.

What was it in her voice? She thought. Pride? Happiness? She couldn't help notice that Flowerpool didn't seem to just be talking to the cats around them, but perhaps to Star Clan as well. Her thoughts were confirmed when the tortoiseshell continued to speak. "StarClan I bring you Mosspaw, my apprentice, and pray you accept her as you once accepted me! Mosspaw touch your nose to the water." The last bit, the apprentice could tell was only directed to her, and after taking a few moments to register what had happened, the brown cat hastily bent down to touch noses with the icy water.

Then it happened. Excitement and joy seemed to speed through her like lightning, raising every hair upon her pale pelt. And suddenly, three things happened. First, a tiny cold wetness had touched her nose, and it felt normal, it felt just like taking a drink from a puddle, whilst getting your nose wet. But then the cold began to seep up through Mosspaw's nose, through her face and all around her body to the tip of her tail. Secondly, pride seemed to brim through her as she felt the gaze of every medicine cat on her, and not just the five visible pairs of eyes of the present cats, but also all the eyes from medicine cats from the past that lived long ago!

But then she heard it, the final thing. She wasn't even sure if she had only imagined it, but the voice seemed to echo through her eyes that she became sure. It was the voice of the cat she had none since birth, the first person she had ever heard, the one that had named her. She was certain she had heard her mother whisper in her ears, 'Well done, I'm so proud of you, Mosspaw!'

But then it was gone, the voice had disappeared, but she still couldn't help but sit still, rigid in the same position, nose poised above the water, and wander. Until she was certain she heard the voice again, and it seemed the quietly chant her name, until it grew gradually louder. "Mosspaw! Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" But to her dismay, she saw out the corner of her eye, the cats around her cheering. It hadn't been her mother after all, not the second time at least! Looking around the pool, she saw all the cats around her cheery faced and calling, except from one cat; the creamy RiverClan that sat right next to her. Mosspaw really was beginning to loathe Skyheart.

Mosspaw's tongue slithered quickly out her mouth, and lapped out up some of the cool, fresh water before sliding back in, filling her mouth with its sweet and refreshing taste. Almost immediately, everything around the she-cat faded, all the sound of the thrumming water hitting the pool, the different scents of each clan nearby, and the rhythmic sounds of the cats around her slowly breathing...

* * *

New scents flooded around Mosspaw, and she flashed her eyes suddenly wide open, not realising or remembering that she had even closed them. Light streamed in, and lit up the open moors around her, showing every highlight on each blade of grass, every leaf on every bush and plant and every petal on each flower head of heather that dotted the plains around her. The juicy smell of rabbit wafted around Mosspaw, making her mouth water the tiniest bit. She looked up, expecting to see the grass teeming with rabbits, their fur gleaming brightly in the warm sunlight. But instead, she saw a surprisingly familiar faced she-cat stand before her, her brilliant blue eyes shining brightly. Looking closer, Mosspaw saw a shade of doubt and fear gleam darkly in the cats.

Before Mosspaw could even think about where the cat seemed familiar from, that, and many more questions were answered as worried and rushed words slipped out of the tabby's mouth. "Mosspaw! I need your help! Urgently!" The she-cat panted as she let the words flow out of her mouth like a racing stream, almost as if she had practised and rehearsed the words many times over. "I'm Scarfoot! Rainpaw's mother! She told me a bit about me, remember? Anyway, I've been a rubbish mother! And soon, well, I can't tell you that. I'm sure she's told you all about the aggression between WindClan and RiverClan, because they have been stealing prey off of our land!" Mosspaw shook her head, but it explained Skyheart's sudden hatred towards her and Flowerpool.

Scarfoot sighed desperately, and looked down towards the grassy ground in exasperation. "Oh!" she sobbed. She drew in a deep, snuffling breath before continuing. "Anyway, there's going to be a battle, quite a big, and violent battle, where the WindClan pre-dawn patrol meet the RiverClan patrol on the border. The leader is going to be there, because she's planning to in- Oh that doesn't matter! I mustn't tell you too much anyway! The important thing is that a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes is going to die tomorrow in that battle. And you know as well as I do, that Rainpaw is going to be in that patrol!"

Mosspaw knew that Scarfoot was right! She recalled that very moment Rainpaw's very words that she was thinking of that afternoon! 'Well at least you didn't have to pre-dawn patrol today, and don't have to in two sunrises as well!' She had said that two sunrises ago! Mosspaw thought, assuming that the moons past its highest point! "Exactly! Now quick! You must warn her for me! She cannot hear these messages like you can, although every night since I heard about this I've been trying to contact her! Now hurry! You must wake up! The other medicine cats are waking, and will wait for you to finish dreaming! The moon is already low in the sky!"

With that, the brown tabby turned tail, and dived into the grass, and bounded away, slipping ever so slightly to the side as she ran. As soon as Scarfoot's tail was out of sight, Mosspaw felt tiredness creep back over her, and darkness fill her sight from behind her closed eyes.

* * *

Remembering Scarfoot's worried face, and fretting words, the apprentice forced her eyes open against the urge to continue to sleep. It wasn't just her Scarfoot's sake Mosspaw desperately wanted to help. Rainpaw was her best friend! It was obvious that Scarfoot thought that Rainpaw was going to die, although she could tell that had tried not to mention directly that it would be her that would die. Slowly, the she-cat's eyes opened reluctantly, and the low moon cast a light cast a dim light over the patiently waiting cat's faces. Good, Mosspaw thought, we can leave now! But then her vision cast over Skyheart's resting body, and pure hate and anger boiled up inside Mosspaw! Trust her to still be sleeping! Mosspaw hissed internally, and the urge to leap onto the she-cats back and dig her claws in to wake her was overwhelming. After all, Mosspaw didn't even think that she was still dreaming!

Almost as if sensing the tension in the air, Skyheart suddenly stretched her lean body, and slowly opened eyes, before looking around as if to say it's fine to leave now. Mosspaw was so boiling in rage at the cats smug look that she couldn't brood over the thoughts of what had happened over the night, and how she had expected almost a ceremony among the StarClan cats, not an ominous warning from her best friends mother!

As soon as Mosspaw rounded the corner out of Moonpool's little area, she broke into a run, only to be called back by her mentor. Scowling, she slowed to a halt, and waited for her mentor and the other medicine cats the catch up. "That's it Mosspaw! Slow down! Aren't you going to t ell me what you dreamt?" Somehow Mosspaw knew that Scarfoot would probably appreciate it of she didn't tell anyone, not even her mentor about her dream, except from Rainpaw, of course. So she lied. Mosspaw had never lied to her mentor before, though it was early days, and there's a first time for everything. But she really hated it. "Um...not much really," But she didn't have to say any more.  
"Sorry, of course you don't have to tell me, of course you may not want to let me know!" The last part of Flowerpool's words almost sounded teasing, but Mosspaw could hear some hurt in them.

Glad that the conversation had finished, Mosspaw bounded ahead again, only to be stopped by Skyheart. "Hey! Mothpaw! Or whatever it was? Wait up!"  
"Its Mosspaw!" the angered apprentice yowled, unable to contain her anger any more. Looking back, she was sure she could see a hint of fear in the cat's expression, and a feeling of almost happiness spread through the cat. "Oh, sorry, Mosspaw. Also, I want to apologise about my previous behaviour to you and Flowerpool. As she said, it's not like me to let clan rivalries interfere."  
"Err...ok." Not wanting to say the last bit about how she must have been visited by the previous RiverClan and made to be nice, Mosspaw chewed the edge of her mouth. Finally, she felt Skyheart's presence drift, and let out a small sigh of relief to be away from the creep of a cat. And fortunately, the sight of the meeting point neared, and the cats began to disperse, and split to head towards their own clan.

Certain that Flowerpool wouldn't mind now that the other cats were gone, Mosspaw broke into a run, her ears flat out behind her, so as not to hear any complaints from her mentor to slow down. She wasn't worried about what her mentor might say, or how she might be scolded later any more, as all she knew was that she couldn't let her friend get hurt, let alone die. The long, wispy grass sailed past her face, as she sped with all her mite across the moors. She knew she was a slow runner, and wouldn't compare to any other of the apprentices, but this didn't particularly bother her at the moment, she just had to reach the camp as quickly as she could.

The familiar scents of the camp neared, and she Mosspaw increased speed, ignoring everything else around her, just locking onto the smell of WindClan camp. But as she neared the entrance, she slowed, determined not to literally bump into any other cats again, although it was only very early in the morning. "Hey Mosspaw! Whoa! Wait, slow down!" The familiar smell of Redsky washed over her, and Mosspaw saw him waiting outside camp entrance.  
"Sorry!" Mosspaw panted, catching back her breath. "I was just wandering if the pre-dawn patrol has left yet."  
"Yes, it has. Just a few moments ago. Why?" his voice was confused, but not particularly curious.  
"Oh, no reason..." as her voice slowly trailed off, Mosspaw felt her blood slowly turn cold...

**A/n**

**Mosspath: *happy dance* Yay! It's FINALLY done! *Hugs Rainstorm*  
Rainstorm: Get off! What was that for?  
Mosspath: For being a lenient, kind and best friend co-author!  
Rainstorm: Thanks...I think! *In head* she must be on crack or something she's never this nice…  
Mosspath: XD! I missed writing these authors notes! *Nostalgic sigh* And fortunately for all you bored people out there who had better review, Rainstorm has almost finished writing chapter 14, and I'm about to start writing chapter 15 once I've finished writing chapter 7 on my story on Fiction Press. Feel free to check out our account, which is Blaze-Brook! XD!  
Rainstorm: Umm… yeh… *Still thinking* Mosspath is hyper or on drugs…  
Mosspath: I heard that! I told you I'm telepathic.  
Rainstorm: I told ya all!**


	17. Chapter 14, On Patrol

Rainstorm: Ok our poll is now closed and there is a new one up! So you'll have to wait for the battle now… hopefully not very long. Hint hint.

**Mosspath: Rainstorm! Don't give it away!**

**Rainstorm: What!? I didn't give anything away! And I don't own warriors!**

**Mosspath: What's that got to do with it! **

**Rainstorm: I don't know… just fancied saying that… also! I was right! Oh yeh! Oh yeh! I was ssooo right!**

**Mosspath: yes you said earlier!**

**Rainstorm: Well, I've finished the book **_**Dark Fire**_** by Chris d' Lacy and I was right!**

**Mosspath: *exasperated* yes I know! **

**Rainstorm: I can't say what I'm right about though; there might be **_**Icefire **_**series readers reading this! I would give it away! Lets just say I was right about Tam and his Bears! **

**Mosspath: Whatever that means… and I really don't care right now! Anyway, please read the story while I try and calm her down! It's not me on crack this time it's her!**

**Rainstorm: *Eyes rolling doing weird dances***

Chapter 14

On Patrol

Rainpaw stretched her legs and flexed her claws tearing into the soft moss of her nest. She sat up to groom her ruffled fur. It was three dawns since she had been made a warrior apprentice. The excitement she had been feeling then still had not died down, although it was beginning to seem a bit more real now. Rainpaw shook the remaining moss off her long silky pelt and padded lightly around the other nests as not to wake Bravepaw, who had been on the midnight patrol. It was still early as there was not much light filtering into the barely protected den. Rainpaw hoped that the Midnight patrol had brought back some frechkill!

When she reached the den mouth she heard Lionpelt's voice,

"Skypaw can you go and wake Rainpaw? Unlike Bravepaw, who went on the midnight patrol, she should be out with me training! Tell her from me that she is a lazy lump!" Rainpaw purred in amusement and stepped out of the den. It wasn't quite light yet, there was a while until dawn still.

Skypaw rushed up to her and told her to come on. Rainpaw followed more slowly as she had not quite woken up. Her sleepy paws stumbled into the centre of the clearing.

"Ah Rainpaw! You've decided to join us!" Rainpaw looked at her paws and blinked.

"Sorry, but it's not even light yet!" She mumbled. Lionpelt looked at her and his gaze softened.

"Well, if you're not too tired would you like to come with us on patrol?" Rainpaw jumped in the air and spun round to face her mentor. His eyes were sparkling with amusement that she didn't quite understand.

"You mean it?"

"Well, unlike some cats, I don't speak purely because I like the sound of my own voice!"

"Do you mean me?!" Rainpaw opened her eyes wide to look innocent.

"Maybe. But if you want to come with us you'd better take that look off your face and start walking!"

The patrol, consisting of Rainpaw, Skypaw, Lionpelt and Swiftclaw who was Skypaws' mentor, made their way out of the camp and past Redsky who nodded in recognition and up the hill toward the Riverclan border. A pale light shone on the horizon. The patrol moved swiftly. Skypaw was bounding along chatting animatedly to Swiftclaw her mentor looked slightly exasperated. Rainpaw's short legs moved quickly so she could keep up. Skypaw looked back and noticed her lagging. She spoke softly to Lionpelt. Her ears hot at the fact they were talking about her Rainpaw ran to catch them up.

"Can you manage it?" Lionpelt's eyes were full of concern for his young apprentice.

"I'm fine just a bit tired and hungry that's all." From then on the small group of cats moved slower and Rainpaw was able to stay with them rather than lag behind. Rainpaw was relieved that they had slowed down now. Dawn was fast approaching and the sky was a pale orange colour as the watery morning sun rose above the land.

"I wish StarClan had told me I was going on patrol! Then I might get up earlier and have something to eat I'm starving!" Skypaw looked at her with amusement

"Ahh yes, StarClan may not have told you but we did! Remember! We said to you, 'we're going on the pre-dawn patrol just three sunrises from now Rainpaw!' remember now! And anyway we'll be back before sunhigh! Unless we get caught in a battle…" Skypaws words got quieter and quieter so Rainpaw had to strain her ears to hear the last words and they were also dripping with meaning and Rainpaw suddenly thought back to her first night as an apprentice. That night the other apprentices had been talking about a threat from Riverclan and that was the border they were patrolling… but they wouldn't attack! Surely… Rainpaw did remember now she had been so excited at the thought of going on a patrol but it had just slipped her mind. Now she knew why Lionpelt's eyes had sparkled as if he knew something she didn't which, in a way, was right.

They rounded the ridge of the hill and paused to look down on a fabulous scene. The sun was now up and the whole of the four territories were illuminated in a fierce light. The sight made Rainpaw think just how lucky they were. Wind whipped their fur casting long strange shadows on the short moorland grass. The patrol then proceeded swiftly down the bank of the hill. The smooth unmarked grass stretched before them. Only broken by scraggly gorse bushes.

"OW!"

"What is it Rainpaw?" Skypaw looked at her sideways.

"Nothing just a thorn in my pad." Skypaw called ahead to the mentors to stop so Rainpaw could pull the thorn out. She gripped the end with her teeth and pulled.

"YYEEEOOWW" She hopped up and down spattering ruby droplets onto the emerald grass. "I'm ok…" After Rainpaw's little drama the patrol sped up so they could get round the Riverclan border on time.

But as soon as the border was in sight Lionpelt stopped. He raised his head and motioned with his tail to a bush. They scrambled over mystified.

"What is it?" Swiftclaw murmured to Lionpelt.

"Riverclan. On our territory." The patrol scrambled back out of the gorse and down the slope in time to see cats streaking across the border.

"Streamstar! What are you doing on Windclan territory?" a big sliver she-cat with blue eyes, not unlike Rainpaw, stepped forward.

"We are taking back what is ours."

"What do you mean?"

"We are being stolen from and now we are taking it back!"

"Windclan are not thieves we obey the Warrior Code we are honourable warriors!" Swiftclaw and Lionpelt were looking round apprehensively and Skypaw was frozen in terror. Rainpaw scanned the enemy warriors. They were badly outnumbered if it came to a fight it would be two warriors each. These were lean, muscled warriors no apprentices. If it DID come to a fight she and Skypaw would be overwhelmed.

"Will you fight for it!?" Streamstar glared at them.

"No we will not fight for prey we will fight for the truth." Lionpelt leaped at Streamstar and the clearing by the border exploded into battle. Swiftclaw paused by Rainpaw's side,

"Rainpaw! You need to fetch help! Go, go! Tell Runningstar!" Rainpaw hesitated not wanting to leave them.

"GO!" she cast a frightened glance at the struggling cats before turning tail and Running with all the speed of StarClan towards camp.

"After her!" two warriors broke away from the fight and pursued her up the hill. Rainpaw had one advantage, she was a Windclan cat and they run faster than any other clan. But the others were warriors and had size advantage. Rainpaw was praying to StarClan as she ran. She rounded the top of the hill and saw the camp. She pelted towards it but the two Riverclan warriors had gained on her. One leapt on top of her, crushing her breath out of her body. She kicked feebly not expecting to do much damage but her paws hit his belly and he fell off her but the other warrior sprang clawing her side and Rainpaw smelt blood, she raised her head.

"HELPPP!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs hoping the guard would hear. Suddenly a reddish-brown shape bowled into her attackers.

"Redsky!" Rainpaw longed to stop and help him overcome the two warriors but she needed to get help for her other clan mates. She burst into camp yowling,

"Riverclan attacking!" Runningstar leapt down from one of the rocks in the camp and came over to Rainpaw.

"Where?"

"Riverclan border, two followed me, Redsky fighting them…" She panted.

"Lightheart, Shadeclaw! Go help Redsky!" he looked down at Rainpaw again. "How many?"

"Eight then two followed me. But Streamstar will call for reinforcements!" Runningstar looked alarmed at the thought that the Riverclan leader would be there.

"Fine. Longpaw, Brightail, Larkpaw, Swiftail, Wildheart and Bravepaw! Rainpaw show us the way. First Flowerpool get her something for those scratches, we'll go fetch Redsky and the others."

The warriors of the camp and the apprentices streamed out of the camp and towards where she had left Redsky.

Mosspaw ran towards her with Marigold in her jaws.

"Rainpaw listen to me." she mewed while chewing the marigold into a pulp and applying it to her wounds. "You can't o back out there! I've had a message from your mother she said _a silver cat with blue eyes will die today_! Don't go back please Rainpaw!" Rainpaw struggled to Asses her feelings. "Mosspaw, I have go! I have to be loyal to my clan! I have to show them where to go!" She pulled away from her and pelted up the slope. Mosspaw raised her voice in one last yowl, "_Rainpaw!" _

Rainpaw lead the patrol, now consisting of, Her, Bravepaw, Longpaw, Larkpaw, Wildheart, Lightheart, Swiftail, Brightail, Redsky and Shadeclaw, Down the hill all of them running as quick as the slowest member could. As they drew nearer the border they could hear the yowls and spits of fighting cats.

"Over there!" They curved towards the battle and launched themselves at the Riverclan warriors.

"Stormsong! Go back to camp!" Streamstar's voice echoed above the hissing and yowling. A grey tabby tom leapt away and Brightail pursued him further into Riverclan territory. The Riverclan warriors were now the outnumbered ones but Skypaw, Swiftclaw and Lionpelt were bleeding heavily from many wounds. Rainpaw lunged onto a tabby she cat and gripped her ear in her teeth as she swiped at Wildheart, pinned beneath her. The tabby reared back trying to shake her off but Rainpaw clung on tight. Wildheart looked at Rainpaw and swiped a paw towards the tabby. Rainpaw leapt off as she bowled the she-cat over. Rainpaw leapt on top and swiped a paw at her muzzle. The tabby she-cat yowled and leapt into the bushes. Rainpaw yowled in triumph. She whirled around but Wildheart had leapt again into the battle. She heard a yowl and spun round again. A fresh patrol of Riverclan warriors was streaming towards them lead by the grey tabby, Stormsong. They flung themselves on the Windclan warriors. They were evenly matched now and the battle was fierce.

Rainpaw felt a tug on her tail and she screeched loudly as she was pulled along the grass she flipped over knowing this exposed her soft belly put as she flipped round to face her attacker her tail was pulled free. A large ginger tom his amber eyes smouldering was crouching in front of her. Rainpaw leapt without a seconds thought onto his back and clawed along his spine pulling out clumps of fur and biting his ear. He yowled in pain and tried to twist his head to get a grip on her but Rainpaw pulled away. The tom rolled onto his back but Rainpaw had been expecting that and had leapt off. While his belly was exposed she pummelled him with her front paws claws sheathed. He wriggled out from under her and banged straight into Lightheart who sprang on tope of him clawing fiercely. The tom leapt from under her and fled into the bushes. One warrior driven off but Skypaw and Swiftclaw looked close to collapse.

Suddenly Rainpaw was bowled over. She looked up to see Streamstar glaring at her.

"You will pay for that young _apprentice_." Streamstar sneered. "We will get our prey back."

"Not from Windclan!" Rainpaw managed to gasp despite the fact the Riverclan leader had a paw on her throat. Streamstar spat at her and slowly unsheathed her claws producing tiny beads of blood from Rainpaw's throat. _Mosspaw was right!_ She thought. _I really am going to die._ She squeezed her eyes shut for a second then opened them. Streamstar fixed her eyes on Rainpaw's and meowed in a voice full of hatred.

"I shall kill you to show your feeble excuse for a clan what we can do!" Her claws protruded more and more into Rainpaw's throat and she prepared herself to meet StarClan. But as her blood trickled slowly into the grass Streamstar looked up for a second and Rainpaw took her chance. She pushed upwards and flung Streamstar off her. But the Riverclan leader wasn't leader for nothing. She rounded on Rainpaw again.

"You can't escape _me!_" Streamstar flung herself on Rainpaw and opened her jaws. She lowered her jaws towards Rainpaw's already bleeding throat and prepared for the deathblow.

Suddenly a Golden streak shot at Streamstar bundling her off of Rainpaw. Lionpelt held down Streamstar and the leader tried her trick on Lionpelt as well. Lionpelt reared back and plunged his paws down on her head claws unsheathed. A flow of blood escaped past his claws. The Riverclan leader collapsed and lay limply on the bloodstained turf. Stormsong noticed and yowled to the rest of his clan that their leader was dead. A small cat, an apprentice rushed off. Probably to fetch the medicine cat. Rainpaw stumbled over weakened by loss of blood. Lionpelt noticed and shoved his shoulder under hers.

"Are you ok?" she lifted her head exposing her torn neck. "She did that to you!?" Lionpelt looked at her his eyes full of anger toward the other Leader. Rainpaw nodded afraid to speak in case it caused more blood to flow from her wounds even though that would be hard as the wounds were spilling blood freely. Rainpaw's silver fur was unrecognisable covered in blood and her paws were bright red. There was streaks of Mud and blood down her sides and she looked far too weak. Skypaw bounded over although covered in many wounds none of them serious.

"Lionpelt, We've won!" She then caught sight of Rainpaw and looking shocked ran away.

Moments later Swiftail appeared.

"We need to get you back to camp…" He said something else but Rainpaw did not hear. She was staring at the dead body of Streamstar. A Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Just like in the prophecy…

**a/n**

**Rainstorm: That was my longest chapter ever! 2, 533 word before the authors note! Yey!**

**Mosspath: Big deal! My chapters are way longer!**

**Rainstorm: But that's because your… I'm right! Oh yeh I'm right!**

**Mosspath: Not again!**

**Rainstorm: I finished **_**Dark Fire **_**again today! And it was really good! I got it more this time! but I was so so so so so so so so right!**

**Mosspath: I will update soon but Rainstorm may not! *Starts strangling Rainstorm***

**Rainstorm: -Choke-**


	18. Chapter 15, After the Patrol

**Disclaimer: We own neither Warriors or any of the Final fantasy quotes below... or Al Bhed... **

**Mosspath: I'm so sorry!! Es cu cunno!! For the long wait. This chapter is incredibly boring, and so writing it was even more so! Oh, and in my boredom, I made some parts a bit cheesy... Cu cunno apuid dryd tuu.**

**Rainstorm: Translation: I'm so sorry... blah blah blah... So sorry about that too. Mosspath, would you stop it with the Al Bhed!**

**Mosspath: Hu! Syka sa!**

**Rainstorm: -Flicking through Al Bhed to English dictionary- Grr! Cdub ed! Translation: No! Make me! Oh, ok!**

**Mosspath: Ngh, how many times, its pronounced ku-deoo-bae eay-de! Ynt cdub ed! Oui fiend!**

**Rainstorm: You know, I can't even be bothered to translate-**

**Mosspath: Ha! You got that right! Lack of motivation... (And stop it! You fiend, btw)**

**Rainstorm: -Quoting- Are we having fun yet?**

**Mosspath: *brings out Electro-Mag rod out of no-where and leaps at Rainstorm* The time of my life!**

**Rainstorm: -Leaps out the way- Hey! Where you get that from?**

**Mosspath: Don't ask me! I mean, where does Sephiroth keep his masamune!?**

**Rainstorm: And talking about left handed people, firstly, that's in the wrong paw, and secondly, I AM NOT EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mosspaw: Ngh... so annoying... Well, I guess that's what the bad guys are there for.**

**Rainstorm: Thief! You stole the words right outta my mouth!!!!!!**

**Mosspath: Tehee.....**

**Rainstorm: ... Anyway!**

**Mosspath: *Starts coughing***

**Rainstorm: -Glares daggers- Chapter 15, finally-**

**Mosspath: Fantasy....**

Chapter 15

After the patrol

Mosspaw paced the camp outside the medicine cat den, her stomach churning vigorously. Flowerpool had already had already asked her if she wanted some thyme to chew on, to calm her nerves, as it was evident from the small cats wide eyes, and limp tail that something was nagging her, badly. But she had refused, and replied that her clanmates were going to need it more that her. Finally, worn out from lack of sleep and worry, the apprentice stopped pacing, but her fear still showed, as she slipped her blunt claws into the sandy ground.

Her mind was buzzing with anxious thoughts about what Scarfoot had said, and if, perhaps, the tabby she-cat had been mistaken. She just couldn't believe that her best friend could be dead, or would die. Mosspaw gnawed on the side of her tongue to bite back a yawn that would send her straight to her nest if Flowerpool saw. The medicine cat after all was busy behind her, getting out all the herbs needed, from marigold, nettle seeds, comfrey and thyme. Mosspaw could have let out a sigh of relief that her mentor and her had gone out only the day before to collect some more comfrey. She longed to head back into the den and help her mentor search for the missing wad of cob web that she could her muttering about. But she had to keep her eyes open, no matter how tired and distracted and keep an eye on the camp entrance for when the cats returned, and most importantly, her best friend.

Mosspaw tilted her ears forward at the sudden sound of heavy breathing and tired footsteps thumping on the ground. It was clear that the sound was from outside the camp, and it was only just light, with streaks of brightness that was just enough to see from, so it was only the strong WindClan scent that told her that it was her clanmates returning. Although she had strong faith in them, she couldn't help but worry that they would be defeated, and RiverClan, angry and maddened, would have aim their fury at the camp. After all, with most the clan gone, there would be no warriors left in camp. As she had heard Runningstar call out the names for reinforcements, Mosspaw couldn't quite help doubt the wise cat's words, no matter how much she looked up to him.

But now, scenting the approaching WindClan cats, she was partly relieved. But overpowering the smell of her clanmates, was the foul taste of blood that seeped into mouth. First, she wasn't sure that she hadn't just bitten her tongue to hard, but it only felt saw, and she couldn't feel the blood. So she was certain that the cats were badly injured.

So she couldn't help it when she bounded over towards camp entrance on her small, weary limbs. "Look out! Stupid medicine cat!" The familiar, spiteful voice of Larkpaw sent flares of anger down Mosspaw's spine as she slowed to a halt as the injured cats traipsed through the entrance. She bit down even harder on her tongue to hold back a sharp retort, but still, a few words slipped out. "I'm sure you know where to go! Not that you look as if you need to!" They both knew she meant the medicine cat den, but it was true that Larkpaw only had a few mild grazes on his back. To this, the moody tom pulled a face at her, and 'hobbled' towards Flowerpool who was patiently wait for her first patients.

All of a sudden, the scent of blood overpowered Mosspaw's sensitive nose, and she reeled back in disgust as she tasted its sharp tangy flavour on the back of her tongue, as if she had been the one to inflict the blood loss. And after rows of injured cats, her eyes fell on on cat she had longed to see. But it took several moments before she could recognize the blood splattered tabby faced she-cat as she limped through the camp entrance on the shoulder of Skypaw, the wall brushing against her matted pelt. Mosspaw once envied her friends immaculate shining pelt, but seeing it now, splattered with blood that kept oozing out of a nasty gash on the back of her neck, she could only pity her Rainpaw's looks. Not that it mattered, her friend was alive. Just.

Mosspaw leapt forward. Weaving between the lines of injured cats to get to the free side of the badly injured cat, she offered her shoulder in which Rainpaw took gratefully. "Oof!" Mosspaw let out a grunt as she felt half on Rainpaw's weight lumbered on her.

"Sorry..." Rainpaw's voice was dangerously quiet, barely a hoarse whisper, after hearing her friends sigh. Skypaw and Mosspaw shared a worried look, and they quickly hurried their pace, pushing through the crowd of queuing cats. Seeing the struggling she-cats struggling with their severely injured friend, the horde of cats seemed to split, making a clear path for the three to make their way down.

Mosspaw couldn't believe how much she was struggling to help support her friend, as her legs began to buckle under her. "Mosspaw, its ok. I can take Rainpaw the rest of the way!" the kind voice of Skypaw said. Nodding, she carefully slid away from her friend, feeling the life flood through her mind and legs. But she wasn't finished. As soon as she was free of Rainpaw, she weaved between lining cats, making a path for her friends, and dashed into the medicine cat den to tell her mentor about her severely injured friend.

But as she got into the den, she found herself panting, and having to take long, deep breaths. She was only a medicine cat apprentice, and she couldn't keep on running and carrying friends around. But as soon as she felt she could talk, she poured out her worries about Rainpaw. "Flowerpool! Rainpaw's severely injured, probably the worst out of the clan. She's covered in grazes, some quite deep, and she's got a limp and a nasty gash on her neck. She's just coming now!" She reported. Larkpaw, who saw being attended to by her mentor sat proudly, ignored every word, and keep on letting out small, fake hisses of pain as Flowerpool gently applied poultices on his pathetic wounds that didn't even need seeing to. At seeing this, Mosspaw felt anger sear through her, and knew that if it hadn't been for her mentor being there, she would snap at him to get lost and let the injured cats through.

Fortunately, Flowerpool saw her apprentice's agitated glares, and told the brown tom to get some rest in the apprentice den. He reluctantly got off his, in Mosspaw's eyes, large behind and padded to his den. Just as his tail vanished through the entrance, the smell of Skypaw, Rainpaw and blood blasted into the den as the cats hobbled in. The tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes bulged at sight of Rainpaw's blood spattered pelt, and the gash on her throat that was oozing blood steadily out. "Mosspaw, you help Skypaw, while I treat Rainpaw!" she ordered, calming herself, and it was obvious to Mosspaw that she had never had to deal with a wound like her friends' before.

But as soon as Skypaw parted Rainpaw's side, Rainpaw collapsed in heap on the soft sandy floor. The sound of deep, and rasping breaths split the air, and Mosspaw couldn't help but run to her friends side. "Mosspaw! I told you to look after Skypaw!"

"I-I..." But she never finished her sentence, as the glare that Flowerpool shot her seemed to stop her words in the back of her mouth. She turned tail and ran back to Skypaw, where she grabbed some damp moss, and began to wash off the blood that had stuck itself to her golden brown pelt. "Thanks..." She breathed, as the blood steadily soaked onto the moss, showing that there weren't many wounds at all, apart from a few cuts, and a slightly deeper deeper cut that had poured most of the blood out, but Mosspaw guessed that most of the blood had come from Rainpaw.

Once the cobwebs and poultices were applied, Mosspaw let Skypaw leave. While the next cat came in, she hazarded a glance over to Rainpaw, who was lying surprisingly still by her mentor, who was hastily wiping off blood and applying poultices. She barely noticed Swiftclaw as he entered, with tufts of his light tabby fur missing, and blood sticking to the rest. Rainpaw's pained eyes swivelled up to meet hers, as she let out an anguished sigh. "I- 'm gong ta- to....-Streamstra; she..." A jumble of words and letters tumbled out of Rainpaw's mouth between deep breaths, and lots of stutters.

"What?! Pardon?" Mosspaw exclaimed, desperate to know more. But Rainpaw closed her eyes, and screwed up her faced as Flowerpool pressed down a wad off cobweb onto the wound on her neck to slow down the bleeding. She looked up, a panicked look in her eyes. "Mosspaw, Swiftclaw's waiting." Mosspaw nodded, and turned back to help Swiftclaw, unable to get the desolate look on Flowerpool's face out of her mind.

-----------

Mosspaw and and her mentor had worked hard, going through injured warriors and apprentices all morning, until they had finally applied poultice and cobwebs to every warrior in the clan, all of which were lazing in the green-leaf sun, letting their wounds heal; except from Rainpaw. She was lying beside Mosspaw, who had rested beside her since the medicine cats had finished treating wounds. Although Mosspaw's eyes were tightly shut, she wasn't asleep, just thinking. She had to know what Rainpaw was going to say, it could make all the difference! She was certain it had something to do with what Scarfoot had told her, about the silver she-cat with blue eyes dying. But Rainpaw was still alive, so how could it be so! Yet, the perhaps fatal injury on her neck could make all the difference.

What if it didn't heal? What if Rainpaw died? Would that make the prophecy fulfilled? Does a cat have to die? Rainpaw's last words echoed in her head... 'I- 'm gong ta- to....-Streamstra; she...' Whatever she was talking about didn't make sense to her. She was going to what...? And Streamstra? What was she talking about, or did she mean the name of a cat...? Stream_star_? Mosspaw knew nothing of the other clan leaders, as she'd never been into the other Clans' territory, or spoken to any other cat's out of WindClan, except from the medicine cats. And if they'd mentioned any names, she hadn't taken any notice, to deep in her own thoughts. She always was.

She screwed her face up, before giving the ground a good scrape with one of her paws and leaping to her feet. Mosspaw gave her pelt a good shake, sending tufts of herbs, moss and dust flying. Her opened eyes glinted in the sunhigh sun, and she longed to join the calm, relaxing cats outside. Even if she hadn't promised herself to stay by Rainpaw until she woke up, her mind wouldn't be at rest until she did, so there was no point. And of course, they'd be worried about their fellow clan mate too, but they didn't know, they didn't know about the prophecy, and a silver cat dying...!

Closing her eyes, Mosspaw closed her eyes, and let the sounds of the clan wash over her, and listened to small snippets of conversation, the warm breeze blow over the moors, and the steady breathing of all the cats. She abruptly snapped her mouth shut as she realised it was open, and the scent of fresh kill wafted towards her... She hadn't eaten all day she remembered, and looked down towards Rainpaw, contemplating grabbing a piece. At the sound of her stomach agreeing, she padded out briskly, telling herself Rainpaw would be ok in the few moments she'd be gone, and that she deserved something to eat!

She picked up a small vole, clasping it gently in her teeth before dashing back towards the medicine cat den and Rainpaw, desperate not to leave her unsupervised for longer than necessary. Although she had hope that her friend would survive, she didn't want to leave everything down to StarClan. As she emerged back into the darker den, she let out a sigh of relief as she dropped the vole, seeing that Rainpaw seemed in the same stable condition as she was before she left.

Mosspaw's teeth sank into the voles limp flesh, as she began to feed herself. She savoured its flavour as she swallowed her mouthful, and felt some of her anxiety fade away. Hungrily devouring the her meal, she swiped her tongue around her mouth, and cleaned her face. The sound of heavy, uneven breathing suddenly disturbed her, and she turned to see Rainpaw's flanks heaving, and fur in some places beginning to clump again in sweat. Rolling over, the restless apprentice let out a few subdued yowls, causing Mosspaw's eyes to flare with fear. Taking a look towards the den's entrance, and back to Rainpaw, Mosspaw leapt to her feet and charged out the medicine cat den, forgetting her training in a desperate attempt to find her mentor. She found her talking to some of the warriors, enjoying a rest from the busy morning.

Flowerpool suddenly looked up at the sound of her approaching apprentice, and guessed immediately what was wrong. Yet she still asked: "What's wrong, is Rainpaw ok?"

Shaking her head, Mosspaw replied, "No, her breathings wrong, and she's started to get restless!"

Flowerpool let out her breath, as she had expected much worse. Her friends nodded in understanding, and the medicine cat stood up and followed her apprentice back to the medicine cat den.

As the charged through the entrance,the sight that stood in front of them was far from anything that Mosspaw had said. Yes, Rainpaw's breathing was heavy, but she sat grooming herself calmly where she'd been rolling around her sleep moment before. "R...Rainpaw! Your ok!?" Mosspaw sounded stuck between relieved and confused.

"Of course I am! I said I'd be! Well, yeah, my neck hurts a bit... but other than that, I'm fine!" To begin with, Rainpaw's voice had sounded so care free, Mosspaw almost leapt at her, wanting to tell her friend how worried she and everyone else had been, but her voice had quivered at the sight of her friends angered gaze. Instead, Mosspaw let out a sigh of relief.

Flowerpool then quickly padded forward, letting the apprentice medicine get out the way so she could check the wound. The older cat prodded the poultice and cobweb bandages carefully, and checked to see the wound was clear. Rainpaw meanwhile was biting on her tongue in anticipation to hear the verdict. She longed to know if she'd finally be let out of the medicine den. It smelt to strongly of herbs and dust for her, and her legs longed to feel the grass and leaves crunch under her feet as she ran through the woods again. Mosspaw sat quizzically watching her mentor, and eyeing Rainpaw to make sure she didn't burst with impatience.

After what seemed like an age to the silver she-cat, Flowerpool padded away before bringing out some more oddly smelling herbs and sticky white web, and laid them beside her. "Looks like you'll be able to get out of the medicine cat den today!" Rainpaw's eyes seemed to light up more with surprise than excitement, with amused Flowerpool a lot. Rainpaw was about to leap to her feet, but the tortoiseshell's next words cut straight through her actions. "But you won't be leaving now. I'll have to apply a new poultice, and you'll have to rest to get your strength up..." Rainpaw's ears flicked back and focused on the sounds outside in the camp at the declaration of her confinement. She wasn't bothered about the mediciny stuff, she'd heard all she needed to. Suddenly, her eyes were full of the surprised and excited light and ears pricked again as she heard Flowerpool mention the word 'gathering'.

Mosspaw was the one having to bite on her tongue now, as she watched her friends expression. Rainpaw looked up hopefully at Flowerpool, willing with her mind to repeat what she said about gatherings. It was probably nothing, she knew, but there was the tiniest of chances that she'd said something about attending them. With wide watery eyes, she stared up at her, hoping that she could read her thoughts. Unable to hold in her laughter, Mosspaw let out a titter, only causing her friend to scowl. Flowerpool turned around from gathering a few more herbs, a quizzical expression on her face. "I do hope everything is all right." She said, before carrying over bundle of herbs. Mosspaw nodded, an earnest expression on her face.

"I- I... er." Flowerpool looked up at Rainpaw's attempt at speech.

"Yes?"

"Err... Never mind!" the silver cat stuttered. Inside she'd been plucking up the courage to ask, but in all honesty she was rather intimidated by Flowerpool. If she'd found out she hadn't been listening her tiresome rant, she could tell Runningstar, and if she had been going to the gathering... She shook her thoughts off. Too late now. With agile paws, a new poultice and cob web was applied, all the while, Mosspaw watching intently trying not to laugh. "I'll be going now, if anything happens," at this, she fixed Rainpaw with a humorous glare, "Mosspaw, tell me."

-

She waited until the black tipped tail had disappeared out of sight and counted to ten before she launched her attack of questions on her friend. Both Rainpaw and Mosspaw let out a volley of questions in unison, causing quite a racket. There was a pause, before both of the began to question the other. Another pause, only this time, shorter than the other one, as Mosspaw blurted out her question before Rainpaw could open her mouth. "How are you still alive!?" All that followed was Rainpaw's blank stare. After a momentary pause, all that Rainpaw could answer was 'huh?'

"You were supposed to die!"  
By now, the blank expression was now a look of pure terror, and concern for the sanity of her friend. As if reading her mind, Mosspaw continued. "No! I'm not mad! There was a prophecy and everything! A silver cat with blue eyes was supposed to die!"  
Finally a look of understanding passed through Rain paw's eyes, and she nodded. "That's what I was trying to tell you this morning. Streamstar died, not me!" Her voice was almost calm, with a hint of relief. Her eyes glowed with pride as she told her friend about her 'epic' battle against the RiverClan leader, and how she'd defeated her singled pawed.

As she told Mosspaw her story, the medicine cats face crumpled. "But...- so...- when I... but- never mind..." Rainpaw couldn't tell if her friend was either just not bothered to finish her sentence, or really was suffering some kind of trauma. "It's just that you had me so worried. I thought you were going to die... and... and-" Mosspaw's panicked voice cut through her thoughts.  
"Sorry..." she muttered like a kit in trouble, "but I did try to tell you." All she got in response was a nod. She looked up to see Mosspaw looking rather distant, distracted almost. "..."  
"Wait! You said you defeated Streamstar, right? And she's a silver she-cat with blue eyes, right!?"  
"Yeah huh."  
"Which means she died... and that... that... RiverClan don't have a clan leader... no... that's just wrong... I mean..."  
"Ngh... hasn't Flowerpool taught you anything...?" From Rainpaw's expression, it was clear that she wanted to bash her head on the nearest hard thing, but she somehow managed not to. "She's a clan leader, nine lives... you know... And anyway, it was self defence! She was trying to kill me! If it wasn't for Lionpelt, I'd be crowfood! Uh...oh..." Her voice became more and more excited as she got back to the subject of the battle before she realised what she'd said...  
"Oh... and I didn't think you'd be able to take on a leader like that in the first place... What? I did!"  
"Right... liar..."  
"Huh? You hypocrite! Hypocrite!"

Rainpaw suddenly pounced, catching her friend of balance and lightly cuffing her friends ear with an sheathed paw. "Hey! Not fair! Anyway, your supposed to be resting, remember!-"  
"Bleh..."  
"Or you wont be going to the gathering, remember?"  
Again, Rainpaw's ears turned at the sound of gathering, only this time, she was determined to find something out about it.  
"Gathering?"  
"Yes, gathering. You know, when the clans meet on the island in the lake under the full moon-"  
"Yes, yes! I do know! But when!"  
"Full moon, in a few dawns time!"

**A/n  
Mosspath: Whoo-hoo! oops did a Selphie but, Chapter complete... um... now that just sounded like something outta X-2. But still, chapter done! I think some of it contradicts chapter 14, but Rainstorm'll sort that out. Wait, correction, I'll have to sort that out as Rainstorm has a lack of motivation.  
Rainstorm:blah i can't be bothered. I'm too lazy! But it's true, and you can't be bothered to finish your sentences!  
Mosspath: What!? I-... ngh... never mind.  
Rainstorm: Exact-  
Mosspath: Ha! I knew you'd say that!  
Rainstorm: Grr... Anyway-  
Mosspath: *Starts choking*  
Rainstorm: next chapter soonish-  
Mosspath: Even if the morrow is barren of promises...  
Rainstorm: Oh no!  
Mosspath: ...Still don't expect an update from the lack of motivation Rainstorm...  
Rainstorm: Huh? urm... right... **


End file.
